


Stuck as the Other

by robotortoise



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Body Swap, Bodyswap, Dubious Consent, Epilogue, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Porn With Plot, Sexual Humor, Smut, body switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotortoise/pseuds/robotortoise
Summary: After Grima's death, the Grimleal had mostly died out. The the remaining members integrated themselves into civilian life, pretending to worship Naga.Yet some Grima loyalists remained, with strong magic in tow.Magic powerful enough to switch the souls of two who saved the world...





	1. The Catalyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Lucina switch bodies.

“Robin, may I talk with you?”

Chrom was seated in his office at his desk, a stack of papers beside him. He looked down at one, frowning.

“Of course, Chrom.” Robin entered the office and sat down at the desk casually.

“Sit up straight,” Chrom said instinctively.

“Pardon?” Robin asked.

“Ah, my apologies. Maribelle must be rubbing off on me. And with the kids… Well, you know. The other Brady is always slouched, so we make it a point to try and correct our Brady’s posture.”

“…Fixing the mistakes of the future in the past. How bizarre, yet logical.”

“Oh! Right, yes.”

For a moment, Robin though Chrom had forgotten the question he had intended to ask Robin as he shuffled through the papers. He found the paper he had been searching for and placed it in front of Robin.

“Here.”

Robin examined the paper for a moment. “It’s a lovely drawing of a snake, Chrom, but I don’t think I quite get your meaning.”

“Snake…?”

Robin showed Chrom the paper.

“Oh. It looks like little Lucina has been sneaking into my office and doodling on Father’s papers. Again.”

“Why don’t you just give her more of her own paper?”

“I _do_,” said Chrom with a huff, “but she always draws on my papers anyway. I suppose there’s allure to drawing on the papers she’s not _supposed_ to be drawing on.”

Robin studied the paper. “Why a snake?”

“I think that’s supposed to be Falchion.”

“Ah.”

This timeline’s Lucina had taken quite a liking to Future Lucina, for obvious reasons. She almost looked up to her as a sort of hero – which was fitting, as Future Lucina was one.

Still, it made interacting with them difficult, as one would hear the other’s name and immediately think someone was calling out to them. Robin really wished Chrom and Maribelle had chosen to rename Present Lucina or at least chosen to give her a nickname. Unfortunately, to “prevent paradoxes”, as Miriel had said, the names were kept the same.

_It’s not like that would have created a paradox anyways,_ Robin thought to himself. _If paradoxes were possible, Future Lucina would have faded away, or the universe would have collapsed._

Still, Robin wasn’t one to argue with Miriel, of all people, and he really had no stake in the matter, so he kept his mouth shut.

Also, the kids’ birthday parties were less expensive – Robin always had to pick out two presents. Not that changing the kids’ names would have altered that, of course.

“Flip it over,” said Chrom, and Robin did as he was instructed. On the other side was a report of various X’s marked out on a map.

“Grimleal stragglers?” Robin asked.

After the Shepherds had defeated Grima, the Grimleal had mostly died out, and the remaining ones left usually quieted down and integrated into civilian life, pretending to worship Naga (for fear of being publicly stoned if they were found out). However, some brave (and foolish, in Robin’s eyes) ones had begun to terrorize townsfolk, and it looked like one of Chrom’s scouts found a camp of them.

“Grimleal stragglers,” confirmed Chrom. “And I’m assigning you, Lucina, and whoever else we have now to flush them out and take them down. Alive, preferably, so they can have a trial.”

“Chrom, you know those trials always end the same way.”

“Yes, but Maribelle insists on doing it anyway. Right to an attorney and all that.”

“She’s been a good influence on you.”

“I’m surprised. I thought you would have said something more along the lines of-”

“…I always did think you needed a woman to whip you into shape,” said Robin.

“And there it is.” Chrom faked a sigh.

Robin grinned.

“Anyway,” Chrom stood up and stretched. “Let me give you the full scout report and you can devise a battle strategy tomorrow.”

“Or tonight.”

Chrom stared at Robin thoughtfully. “I don’t want you working tonight. Or any night, for that matter. Get your rest, Robin.”

“I work best when I _don’t_ have my rest, Chrom. And besides, I’m sure the battle strategy will only take me a few minutes.”

Chrom frowned. “If you say so…”

* * *

T**_welve Hours Later_**

_So,_ thought Robin, _if Lucina goes here, and Owain goes here, we can surprise attack the enemy when they least expect it and kill them before they get a chance to-”_

A knock at the door.

“Robin?” asked a voice that sounded suspiciously like Chrom’s. “Are you in here? This is your office, so you shouldn’t be and should be in bed, but I have a feeling you are and stayed up here all night. Am I right?”

“Uh…” said Robin softly. “No?”

Robin heard a sigh from the door. “Just… Go to sleep, Robin. You have a few hours left.”

“I’m not tired!”

“Yes, because you took energy potions to stay up all night!”

Robin looked at the pile of empty vials in his waste bin. “W-what? You’re mad, Chrom.”

“You’re a terrible liar. Don’t make me come in there!”

Robin rolled his eyes. “You and what army?”

“Hi,” said a distinctly feminine voice that Robin recognized as Maribelle’s.

_Dammit_, thought Robin. “Fine!” said Robin. “I’m leaving the desk! I’m exiting the room now!”

“And leave the clipboard behind!” said Maribelle.

“Dammit,” cursed Robin. “How did you…?!”

“This isn’t our first rodeo!” said Chrom. “Seriously, you do this every few weeks and forget about it every time. This isn’t healthy, Robin!”

Robin rolled his eyes. “Like I would forget about this.”

* * *

**_Four hours later_**

Robin’s eyes opened.

_Where…?_ he thought, before realizing he was in bed. “Oh. Chrom must have tucked me in.”

He almost drifted back off to sleep before his eyes shot open once more. “Wait, what?”

_Chrom tucked me in? I’m not a child! And not Chrom’s, at that!_

Robin sat up. “What a strange idea to have…” He rubbed his head.

“Yes, what a strange idea,” said a voice dryly to the side of him. “How bizarre.”

“Yes, thank you, random voice…” Robin looked to his side.

Tharja waved in a nearby chair.

“THARJA!?” Robin cried, pulling the covers over himself. It was at this moment that he wished he didn’t sleep naked.

Even more frighteningly, after a moment he realized that he _wasn’t_ naked. He was wearing his work outfit, sans cloak.

“What in the world…?” he mumbled.

“Oh, that?” asked Tharja. She giggled. “That’s your ‘I fell asleep doing work’ outfit. You know the one.”

“I fell asleep doing…” Robin processed this. “And Chrom _did_ tuck me in, and he sent you to watch me because he knew you would be doing it anyway?”

“My goodness, you are a smart one! That is one of the many reasons I love you.”

“And it’s not reciprocated,” Robin said dryly.

“Really?” Tharja asked. “Who are you eyeing, if I might ask?”

“Uh…” Robin’s mind wandered.

_Chrom… Maribelle… Who is close to Chrom that Tharja would be too scared to hurt?_

“It doesn’t matter,” said Tharja, sighing. “Not like she’ll be able to compete with me, regardless.”

“Lucina,” Robin blurted out. “I’m madly in love with Lucina.”

Tharja raised a tentative eyebrow. “Of course. And what part of Lucina are you madly in love with?”

“Her… She’s very attractive.”

“Uh-huh. Explain in more detail.”

Robin sighed. If he was going to get through this, he’d have to spill the beans, at least a little bit.

“Honestly? I wouldn’t say I’m in love with her, more so that I’m attracted to her. Her strength in the face of adversity is commendable, and her figure is stunning. She’s beautiful, strong, I could listen to her speak for hours… Honestly, what else could someone ask for in a woman?”

Tharja looked like she had a snippy response on the tip of her tongue, but she held it back. “Oh,” she said quietly. “You… were honest. I didn’t expect that. You’re honest-to-the-gods attracted to her?”

Robin thought about it for a moment. “Yes,” he said. “I didn’t realize it until now, but… yes.” He paused. “And not a _word_ to Chrom or Maribelle about this, all right?”

“And risk my hide?” Tharja scoffed. “Not a chance.” Tharja sat up and patted him condescendingly on the shoulder. “Good luck with _Lucina_.” She giggled creepily and walked out of the room. Once she was out, she began to _chortle_. “Lucina,” Tharja said. “_Lucina! Bwahahahah!”_

Robin heard the echoes of her laughter for a few minutes, then suddenly, silence.

“Well,” he thought aloud. “That happened.”

He wasn’t exactly lying when he said he was attracted to Lucina, either. The fact of the matter was, she was a very attractive woman. Strong, kind, toned as hell, and with a surprisingly feminine, soft side to her… She was incredibly, well, _cute_. Not that Robin would ever do anything about it, of course. After all, Chrom was his best friend, which made Lucina his best-friend-in-law. She was off-limits.

Plus, would she really be attracted to Robin, of all people? He was so… average.

Gingerly, Robin got out of bed and took his work clothes off. They were sweaty after being slept in, and clearly had to go into the laundry. He placed them in the bin, sighing as he did so. “I wish I would’ve gotten into my pajamas before I went to sleep. Then I wouldn’t have…” Robin stared at the sweaty mess that had once been his clothes. He sighed and threw them into the laundry bin. “Just lovely.”

Robin looked down at his underwear-clad body. It wasn’t anything remarkable, he thought. He was skinny enough, and he supposed his tummy was toned, but that didn’t mean it was anything _extraordinary_. He certainly wasn’t as buff as, say, Basilio (or even Flavia), but he certainly wasn’t _bad_-looking. Just not… amazing.

He looked in a mirror. His face, much like his body, was very plain. Boring and nothing special, not that he was self-conscious about it.

Robin shrugged. There was nothing that could be done about it, realistically. He clothed himself in his pajamas and went back to sleep.

* * *

“Wakey, wakey!” a high-pitched voice awoke Robin. When he opened his eyes, Lucina sat there, eyes wide, atop him. “Father told me to wake you up!”

This wasn’t the Future Lucina, of course. This iteration was still a toddler.

“Hi, Lucina!” said Robin, trying and failing to suppress a grin. “Why are you in my bed today?”

“I just _told_ you! Father told me to wake you up! He said, ‘it’s 12 AM and Robin needs to prepare the troops, lest we do this tomorrow!” She frowned. “What does ‘lest’ mean?”

“Holy gods!” Robin sat up. “It means that I need to get up, _now_!”

Little Lucina giggled. “Okay, Robin!” She exited the room.

“Cute kid,” Robin mumbled. He locked the door and got dressed.

* * *

“Morning, sleepyhead!” said Chrom, seated at the front of the castle dining room table, sipping a coffee. “Do you remember what happened last night?”

“Vaguely,” said Robin. “I remember that you and Maribelle forced me to go to bed.”

“That’s the gist of it. We left your battle plans on my desk.”

Robin laughed. “You know, for a second there I was worried you were going to say something bad.”

Chrom grimaced. “Yeah, about that… Little Lucina may have scribbled on your battle plans.”

“She did _what?!_”

“I came into my room this morning to find that she woke up before I had, and apparently mistook your plans for some of my papers, and, well…” Chrom smiled sheepishly. “There are a lot of little Falchions on your papers.”

“Chrom!” Robin cried. “I worked all night on those plans!”

“And the good news is that you don’t need them! There’s four Grimleal. Just bring five of our troops.”

“Chrom, don’t be stupid. That’s not…” Robin thought about this. “Actually, that might work. Why did I spend all night devising a strategy, again?”

“Workaholic.”

“Ah. Yes, that would do it. I’m ready to leave when you are.”

“Tut tut tut.” Chrom held out a plate of bacon and eggs. “Not until breakfast.”

* * *

Chrom and Robin had assigned a task force of Robin (obviously), Lucina, Owain, Sumia, and Miriel. They’d begun their march towards the assigned camp and were predicted to reach it by midday.

“You know, it occurs to me,” said Sumia, riding on her pegasus at a slow trot. “Why was Robin the only one not to meet a child from the future?”

“I think the answer to that is obvious,” muttered Lucina. “In the future, Robin was Grima, who had no interest in heirs.” She paused, about to mention how future Robin didn’t have a spouse, either, but chose to keep quiet.

“It’s also possible I didn’t meet anyone before I became Grima,” added Robin.

“That, and it’s not as if _everyone_ meets their spouse during the turmoil of war,” said Miriel, pushing her glasses up. “It is actually quite strange that much of our army became hitched, statistically.”

“Have you thought about obtaining new spectacles?” asked Owain. “I’m certain that you’re not supposed to have to push them up all the time.”

“I quite like them like this, actually,” said Miriel, shrugging. “It provides me comfort to know they’re there.”

“Wouldn’t you not be able to see if they _weren’t_ there?”

“Yes, but…” Miriel pointed ahead. “Ah, it appears we’ve arrived.”

“Sumia,” said Robin. “Scout ahead, if you’d please.”

“Yes, captain!” Sumia said, mounting her pegasus and riding upwards. She circled the village before landing down. “Odd… There’s no one here.”

“So,” said Robin, “that means it’s either a trap, or the enemy has moved on to ravage another town.” He paused. “It’s probably a trap.”

Miriel sighed. “Yes, that does seem likely. Shall we proceed regardless?”

“Of course. We can’t let innocents suffer because of our cowardice. Miriel, you team up with Owain and Sumia and head around the village to the left. I’ll head with Lucina to the right.”

“Are you certain of this, Robin?” asked Lucina. “Something about all this all feels… wrong.”

Robin nodded. “Positive. Head out, Shepherds.”

* * *

Lucina and Robin crept along the outskirts of the town, ducking in and out of buildings and trees. Lucina snuck a quick glance at Robin, pursing her lips.

“Hm?” Robin asked. “Is there something on my face?”

“Oh, no. Nothing like that at all.” Lucina felt her cheeks heat up, and so she looked away. “I, was, uh… just admiring your coat. Have you washed it recently?”

“Well, yes,” said Robin, “I do like to keep it in pristine condition. My regimen is usually to...”

While Robin prattled on about the inaccuracies of keeping his coat spot-free, Lucina couldn’t help but peek at him. Gods, Robin was cute. His bangs fell on his face by leaving a cute little twirl at the top. He had beautiful brown eyes, a sweet smile, and was always was rearing to help. His eyes lit up when he was excited, and he was very in-shape. It wouldn’t be inaccurate to state that Lucina had a bit of a crush on Robin, but not to the level of crushes she’d had in the past. (Gerome, she had fallen particularly hard for).

“And then I air it out in the sun, and-,” Robin stopped walking. “Do you see that?”

“Yes,” said Lucina, immediately moving into a crouch. Robin joined her, and they stared at the Grimleal.

Three Grimleal were crouching over a man lying on the ground, one carrying a pitchfork. The man on the ground was cowering in fear (as one tends to do when about to be impaled) and the Grimleal were laughing.

“That’ll teach you for worshipping Naga!” one said.

“Vermin,” another sneered.

“Do you think we’ve held them off for long enough?” asked the third.

“Held them off for… Walter! You were supposed to keep quiet! What if they’re already here?”

“I _had been quiet_, but you just weren’t!”

“I was! No one told them we were planning to try and use Robin as a vessel aga-”

Someone cleared their throat.

All three of them turned their heads towards the sound of the voice.

Lucina stood over them with Falchion ready and primed to kill. One strike and she’d slice all three of their heads clean off.

“No!” mumbled Robin. “This wasn’t the plan!”

“Dammit,” murmured one of them.

“Well well well,” said another. “If it isn’t one of the ‘heroes’ who defeated Grima. You’ve been a real pain in our ass, you know that?”

“I’d say it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” said Lucina, “but I’d rather slice your heads off here and now.” She raised Falchion. “What were you planning to do to Robin?”

The third Grimleal laughed. “Nothing that we aren’t already doing right now. Look!”

Lucina turned slightly, giving the villain an opportunity to take a cheap shot. He readied his hand with magic; Lucina turned back around quickly, cleanly cleaving the dastard’s head off with Falchion.

“Oh,” said the second Grimleal. “Well, Darian was never the brightest. Still, I’lll miss h-”

With a swoop, Lucina beheaded the second Grimleal.

“Shit,” said the third quietly. He tried to run, but Lucina grabbed the hood of his cloak and sliced off one arm.

“GAUGH!” cried the Grimleal. “You dastard! That was my arm, you _freak_!”

“Now,” said Lucina quietly, flipping him around and staring at him in the face, “what were you going to do to Robin?”

“T-that,” said the Grimleal, raising a shaky finger and pointing it at Robin, who was standing behind Lucina.

“I’m not falling for that again. _Tell me_, or the other arm falls off.”

“W-we were planning to attempt to steal Robin’s soul and use it to make a temporary vessel for when Grima comes back once more.”

“Grima is dead, you fool!” Lucina dropped the Grimleal into the dirt below.

The Grimleal grinned.

Lucina turned. Robin was still crouched, but behind him was the fourth Grimleal, a spell book in his hand.

“Robin!” cried Lucina, running forward. “Watch out!”

“Huh?” Robin asked, and Lucina shoved him out of the way, right as the mage blasted its spell, the wave of darkness ramming straight into them both.

“L-Lu… cina…” Robin said, and his eyes shut. Lucina ran over to help him, but before she could do so, the world went dark.

* * *

**Day 1**

Robin opened his eyes. He was lying face first in dirt; he raised his head. When he did so, he noticed an odd sensation – long hair swept over his face. After a moment of uncertainty and with some hesitation, he brushed it back and wiped his face.

“Pfft,” he said, but the sound he made was… oddly feminine. Strikingly, Robin noticed that his entire _being_ seemed different – the way his tongue sat in his mouth was odd, his chest felt bloated, and his legs felt slenderer yet somehow more powerful. In fact, his whole body felt like that – like he could make a strike and it would be powerful, and he had more energy than he’d ever had before. His magic reserves felt somewhat lacking, though.

Shakily, Robin stood up.

The Grimleal soldier was nowhere to be seen.

“Where did he go?” Robin asked, but what came out was not his masculine cadence. Rather, what sputtered out was an awkward impersonation of Lucina’s confident tone. Puzzled, Robin tried again. “Lucina, where did-”

And then Robin saw something he should not have seen – no, something he _could not_ have seen. Namely, another iteration of him lying face up on the ground, unconscious.

“Not again…” Grimacing, Robin reached for his Levin Sword. He couldn’t find it, so he searched around (was his stomach always this skinny?) and pulled out…

_Falchion?!_

* * *

Lucina opened her eyes quickly and sat up.

_Where did the Grimleal go?_ she thought, not bothering to get a bearing on her surroundings as she almost stood. However, something odd in front of her made her drop back down to the ground. She saw a figure that resembled the woman she saw in the mirror every morning.

Hell, this figure didn’t just resemble her – this woman _was_ her, down to every detail. Worryingly, Lucina realized the figure was doing probably the worst thing a strange figure could be doing at a time like this with her appearance

The mirror Lucina was _playing with Falchion_.

“I’ve always been fascinated by this…” the figure was muttering, turning the sword over in its hand. It gave an experimental swipe. It seemed taken aback by the motion and jumped at this a little, as Falchion was a decidedly aerodynamic sword, likely faster than the sword this creature was used to.

“What are you doing?” Lucina asked. “Why are you…”

Her voice died in her throat – namely, because it _wasn’t_ her voice – it was Robin’s, or something approximate to it. Startled, she grasped her throat and felt around – yep, that was a neck, but strangest of all, there was an adam’s apple.

Instinctively, Lucina looked down. She was wearing a black robe with gold adorned on the chest. And in the chest area, her (rather modest, but usually _there_) chest was completely lacking in any breasts whatsoever. She didn’t feel like she was wearing a bra, either. Another strange feeling was the fleshy bulge she could feel in her pants – she hadn’t noticed it at first, but the sneaking suspicion provoked by her lack of chest was starting to take form, and she hesitantly reached down and grabbed it.

Soft and snakelike, there was no about it - that was a penis.

“WHAT IN NAGA’S NAME?!” Lucina cried, and again it came out in Robin’s voice. “Am I…?”

“Um, hello there,” said the duplicate Lucina. It (she?!) extended a hand. “I suppose you’re Lucina, is that right…?”

“Why, um…” Lucina pursed her lips and gingerly took the hand. If she was Robin, that meant…

“Robin?” she asked quietly.

Robin nodded. “Yes. It seems like… we’ve switched bodies.”

“Switched... bodies,” she repeated quietly. “And you’re certain of this?”

“Well,” said Robin, frowning, “I could try and cut you with this sword that very much looks like Falchion and see if it works. But I am certain that I’m Robin, and I’m pretty sure you’re sure that you’re Lucina. Ergo, we’ve switched bodies. If I’m to be honest, I thought that you were Grima at first, but then I felt funny, and, well… I figured it out.”

“Felt funny? How so?”

Robin looked down. Lucina saw his eyes wander to his chest, and then to his crotch.

“Just a funny feeling,” said Robin quickly. “Regardless, we need to catch up to that Grimleal and find him so he can reverse whatever spell he did.”

“Agreed,” said Lucina. “But how are we to fight him in this state?”

“Well… Hm.” Robin frowned. “How _are_ we to fight him like this?”

“We have more pressing matters,” said Lucina, gesturing ahead. “Owain is here.”

“Cousin! Robin!” said Owain, grinning widely. He carried behind him a corpse.

Eyes wide, Lucina and Robin looked at one another.

“Is that…?” asked Lucina quietly.

Robin nodded. “I think so.”

“I found this evildoer trying to run, so I killed him!” said Owain proudly. “He put up a bit of a fight, but-”

The ‘corpse’ behind Owain began twitching.

“Ah, one moment!” said Owain.

“Owain, wait!” said Lucina, right as Owain stabbed the corpse in the chest. It stiffened for a moment, then went limp.

“There we go!” said Owain proudly. “He’s dead.”

“No…” Lucina walked over to the corpse. “No, this can’t be! I can’t be… W-well, I’m sure someone will know how to reverse this.”

“Reverse what?”

“Robin and I switched-”

“Names!” interjected Robin. “We’re doing a bit. We pretended to switch names! Ah-ha hah, _Robin_, you are a joker, aren’t you? I do enjoy your humor.”

Owain stared at the two of them. “Okay…” He frowned. “Well, if you’re ready to go, the townsfolk have offered us a fantastic meal with dead pig and various other animals!” He looked at Lucina and winked. “There’ll be _bear_ meat.”

“Hooray,” Lucina said weakly.

“See you in a few minutes!” Owain walked off.

“Lucina!” said Robin once Owain was out of earshot. “What was _that_ about?”

“What do you mean?” asked Lucina. “I was only going to tell Owain that we switched bodies!”

“Yes, and if Owain knows, _Chrom_ will know, and then he won’t let me sleep because he’ll think…” Robin swallowed. “Well, you know.”

“I know what?”

“Lucina, if I’m a man in a woman’s body… Think of the implications of that.”

Lucina’s eyes widened. “You wouldn’t… do anything, would you?”

“Of course not! But it’s something Chrom would think of!”

“Good. Then we’ll be telling Father right away.”

“Lucina,” said Robin, gently grabbing her shoulders. Wow, it was weird looking into his own eyes. “Listen to me. We are not telling Chrom. We have no idea how long we’ll be stuck like this. Hopefully, it will be a few hours, but there’s no telling how long it might be! We can’t have Chrom breathing down my neck – or even _your_ neck! What do you think he’ll think of his daughter in a man’s body?”

“A muscular man,” added Lucina.

“Muscular?” Robin frowned. “Well, I don’t know if I’d go that far, but I do notice in your body my muscles are leaner and-”

Lucina tilted her head.

“Err, forget it. What’s important here is that no one else can know, save for the ones that will help us figure out how to reverse this – my guess is Henry will know something. He’s magically-inclined. Or Miriel. Or even…” Robin sighed. “_Tharja._”

“Fine,” said Lucina. She frowned and looked at Robin up and down.

Was she… checking him out?

“But no touching, all right?”

Robin’s cheeks burned. “But what about… if I need to…” He swallowed. “Y-you know. Bathe. And sleep.”

“Oh.” Lucina’s cheeks turned red as well when she realized that he’d need to take off her bra to sleep, and to bathe, well… He’d have to see her naked. That was an uncomfortable thought. “Well, no _unneeded_ touching, I guess. We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Robin paused. “That goes for you as well, in case you were thinking otherwise.”

“I would never!” exclaimed Lucina. “N-not that I would want to.” She paused, realizing what she’d said. “Err… Um.”

Robin coughed. “W-well. Shall we get going?”

Lucina nodded quickly, and the two headed towards the direction Owain had gone.

* * *

While Lucina walked, it was hard not to notice the unmistakable feeling of something strange in her pants. It shifted as she walked and occasionally would brush up against her leg. For a few moments, she wasn’t quite certain what it was, but once she realized she felt _incredibly_ uncomfortable. But what could she do? It was shifting and rubbing against her thighs, and her only recourse was to try and not think about it. The lack of her hair rubbing against her neck was surprisingly comfortable, however. She tried to focus more on that.

Robin, meanwhile, was acutely aware of the _lack_ of a shifting organ in his pants. Lucina’s thighs felt skinnier than his and felt stronger than his and so when he walked, he noticed more power in his step. He felt like he could run for miles, and he could do so _fast_. His hair might get in the way, though. He kept having to brush it back. Why didn’t she wear a ponytail?

Not that Robin wasn’t also very aware of the bra he was wearing.

His cheeks burned as he thought about what was underneath. On a whim, he tried a little jump in his step, and sure enough, he felt his chest jiggle slightly. He tried not to think about this too much.

The short walk over to Owain felt like an eternity as Lucina and Robin waddled over to him in their new forms, Lucina trying her best to keep her gait as wide as possible (as to not have any _touching_) and Robin also trying to keep his gait as wide as possible (as to pretend he wasn’t lacking a very important organ).

“Ah, our two heroes made it!” said Owain proudly as Lucina and Robin awkwardly made their way over to him.

Standing next to Owain was Miriel with her face buried deep in a book on spells, and Sumia with her face buried deep into a book on… something with an attractive man on the cover, Lucina wasn’t certain what, but whatever it was, Sumia seemed _very_ engrossed in it. The village elder was standing to the side of Owain, smiling gently.

“Thank you for saving our humble village,” said the elder. “We are honored to be in the presence of heroes – especially ones sent directly from King Chrom himself!”

Robin nodded. “Any time.”

“Glad we could help,” added Lucina.

“A hero’s duty is never done!” added Owain. He paused. “That aside, about that hot meal you promised…?”

“Of course, of course!” said the elder, chuckling. “Hungry lad, aren’t you?”

“Mmmm,” Sumia said quietly.

All eyes turned to Sumia.

“Oh, Lord Ryoma, you’re so brave…” she muttered.

“Fascinating…” muttered Miriel, engrossed in her own book. She flipped a page.

“Are they all right?” asked the elder.

“Oh, yes,” said Lucina. “They’re just invested in their books, is all.”

“They like reading,” added Owain.

“Perhaps a little too much…” added Robin.

Lucina gave him a look (as she didn’t want Robin saying mean things about her friends in her body), but then noted, with increasing alarm, that it was incredibly bizarre to look at your own face and give it a stern look, so she looked away.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

“Ah,” said the elder, “that must be my son. That means your meal is ready! Come along now, heroes!”

“Psst,” said Owain to Sumia. “Sumia.”

Sumia made a grumbling noise.

_“Sumia!_”

“Aw,” she said quietly. “But I was in the middle of this good part, too! Lord Ryoma and Xander were arguing over who was the most handsome prince, and then their eyes locked and, um…” She blushed. “W-well, what’s important is it was a good part.”

“We’re going to be fed, Sumia,” said Owain. “And there’s an inn that the elder is letting us stay at as compensation for defeating the Grimleal.”

Sumia’s eyes widened. “Now that you mention it, I _am_ really hungry! I don’t know why I didn’t notice until just now!”

“It’s because you were so captivated by that book,” said Miriel, putting her book down. “I am also ravenous.”

“Perfect!” said Owain. “It looks like everyone is ready!”

Lucina shifted. Robin’s _organ_ was stuck to the side of her leg.

“Robin?” Owain asked. “Are you all right? You’re doing a little jig there.”

“Oh, I’m fine,” said Lucina, forcing a smile and pointedly ignoring that Robin’s organ was _still _stuck to her leg. (His leg?) “Really, we should all eat now. I’m famished! Give me some of that bear meat. Mhmm, yum!”

Owain raised an eyebrow. “Right…”

“No time to waste!” said the village elder. “A hot meal is waiting for you. Come in!”

* * *

At the dinner table, Robin and Lucina couldn’t help but stare at one another. After all, it was _weird_ watching yourself scarf food down their gullet, and Lucina especially was annoyed at the very unladylike way Robin was eating his soup.

Lucina noticed that the bear meat tasted better as Robin (even if the way his tongue felt was weird in her mouth) and that Owain kept giving the two of them strange looks.

“Owain?” Lucina asked. “Is something wrong?”

“Hm?” Owain asked. He shook his head. “Oh, you two have just been giving each other funny looks the whole evening.”

Without missing a beat, Sumia added, “maybe they’re in love!”

Robin spit out the soup he was drinking. “What?” he asked.

“Yes,” Lucina said dryly. “Pardon?”

“What?” asked Sumia. “It’s so romantic! The daughter of the king, and the king’s best friend and tactician! It’s so adorable I could squeal!”

“There will be no squealing tonight, I’m afraid,” said Robin. “Lucina and I are just friends and nothing more.”

Everyone at the table was quiet. Even Miriel was taken aback.

“What?” Robin asked. “Was it something I said?”

“Indeed it was,” said Miriel. “You said ‘Lucina’, referring to yourself in the third person, when you should have said ‘Robin’”. She sipped some soup. “Frankly, that is very odd.”

“Wouldn’t be the oddest thing that has happened tonight!” said Robin. “A-anyway, I’ve got to go to my room. Would you mind showing me to my room, mister…”

“Derek,” said the village elder. “Mister Derek.”

“Right,” said Robin.

“I think I’ll join him!” added Lucina quickly, standing up.

Everyone looked at her.

“The elder,” Lucina lied. “I meant ‘him’ as in ‘Derek’. Sir, would you please show us to our rooms?”

The elder rubbed his hands together. “Oh, do I have good news for the two of you!”

* * *

“You’re kidding,” said Robin, examining the room.

“You’re not serious!” said Lucina.

Robin, Lucina, and Derek were in one of the inn’s rooms. Derek had handed the two of them each a key.

The room itself was rather small and cozy. Floral prints adorned the two small beds inside (Robin and Lucina had both sighed in relief when they saw two beds) and a mirror hung near the plain wooden ceiling and walls. There was a small carpet off to the side, and a tiny bathroom with bathroom necessities in it (like a bathtub and shampoo and such).

“This inn has limited rooms,” said Derek, sighing. “This is the best our humble village can do. If you want to swap with someone else, feel free to let me know. But until then, you’re going to have to sleep together.”

“Sleep in the same room,” clarified Robin. “There are two beds.”

“What else would he have meant?” asked Lucina, pensive.

Derek ignored this. “Of course. Soap and shampoo are provided in the baths.”

“Baths?” squeaked Robin. The shaky voice that came out of his mouth was not very fitting of the Hero-Princess Lucina, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t going to bathe like…

He looked down and swallowed, noting with increasing concern that his insides were tingling at the prospect.

_Like… Like this!_

Without thinking about it, Robin gently ran his hands down her hips. They were very… girly. He swallowed again, deeper this time.

As soon as Robin realized what he was doing, his hands quickly left his sides. “T-thank you,” said Robin. He nodded to Derek, who promptly exited the room.

Robin locked the door and put Falchion down by the bottom of the bed, along with its sheath.

Lucina would have chastised Robin for his behavior earlier had she not been having similar thoughts. It was safe to say that her new genitals were excited at the prospect at bathing naked as the man she sort-of fancied. She then felt a sensation she could only describe as strange: the penis she had been trying oh-so-hard to avoid thinking about was now _twitching_. The horrifying part was that it was twitching because of _her_. She couldn’t help it – it was almost instinctive as she felt the _muscle_ clench. Much as she tried, there was nothing she could do to stop it. It felt good as her penis muscle clenched in and out, much as she hated to admit it.

“R-Robin,” Lucina whispered to him, panic on her face. “It… M-my, well actually, it’s yours…”

“Lucina,” said Robin. “Please, just say it.”

“Your penis feels weird!”

Robin looked at his former crotch. Strangely, this was not the weirdest thing he’d done today - not by a long shot.

“It just looks like you’re tensing it. That’s normal. It just means you’re aroused.” He paused. “Or you have to go to the bathroom.”

“It’s, er, the bathroom one,” said Lucina quickly. “Excuse me for a moment.”

Robin’s eyes widened, but he understood there was nothing he could do. “O-of course,” he said.

Lucina walked into the bathroom quickly and shut the door.

It was not the bathroom one. No, Lucina was entranced by the thought of bathing naked with Robin’s body, or at the least very curious.

Hesitantly, Lucina undid Robin’s two belts and pulled down his pants. His legs were relatively smooth, with small white hairs on them. He was wearing ornate briefs with gold and purple lines running through them. She decided to ignore how wrong it felt to have unshaven legs and pulled down his briefs. (His crotch appeared to be unshaven as well).

Out flopped a penis.

It wasn’t a particularly impressive penis (not at least compared to the one other she’d seen in her lifetime), but it was on _her_, and that itself was a strange sight to see and feel. It was even stranger when she felt the blood rush to it, and it got harder and slightly more impressive. She hesitantly touched it, and was surprised, (for some reason), that the sensation felt rather pleasant.

“Lucina…”

It was then that Robin realized someone might hear them, and they should use each the names of the bodies they were in. Goodness, this was going to be difficult. “Err, _Robin_?” Robin asked, knocking on the door. “Are you done in there? Do you need help?”

Lucina suddenly realized what she’d been doing and quickly pulled her pants up. What had she been thinking?! This was Robin’s body – his temple – and she had defiled it, had attempted to… to… to _masturbate_ in it! Whether intentional or not, that was wrong, and she immediately felt deeply ashamed.

Not ashamed enough to confess to Robin, of course. He didn’t have to know.

“Ah… Thank you, Robin. I’m good.” She washed her hands and opened the door, trying to keep a sheepish look off her face. “But why did you call me ‘Robin?’”

Robin lowered his voice. “If someone’s listening in,” he said quietly.

Lucina tilted her head, an expression that looked odd on Robin. “Are you always this paranoid?”

“It’s a force of habit when you deal with Tharja,” explained Robin. His eyes widened. “Oh, gods. If we can’t fix this, you’re going to have to deal with her, aren’t you?” He paused. “But I guess not if we explain our situation to her, she might be our only hope to remedy _this_…” Robin gestured up and down to his torso.

“Well, we haven’t really tried anything ourselves, right?” asked Lucina. “Perhaps there’s something we can do in the meantime. Maybe it will work.”

Robin sat down on one of the beds. “I don’t know of any magic spells that can switch the souls of two beings. The closest I know of can turn a person into a frog, and I don’t think being a frog is any better than being me.” He paused. “At least, I’d hope not.”

“No, I daresay that being you is better than having little frog legs,” she said, sighing and mimicking Robin’s pose on the bed. She put her head into her hands, and his more defined chin felt strange in her hands. “We could try bashing our heads together. That seems to work in stories.”

“Stories?” asked Robin. “There are stories about this type of thing? Body switching?”

“Of course. It’s a tale as old as time. Two people with different lives, or two friends or lovers in a quarrel, switch bodies and then learn that the grass isn’t necessarily greener on the other side. But our lives aren’t that different, and we’re not friends or lovers…” She trailed off.

“Fascinating. And how do these stories typically end? Do they switch back?”

“Always. And usually, it’s only after learning that the other person’s life isn’t so easy.”

Robin frowned. “Your life is very difficult. Your parents were killed, and you travelled to an alternate past to save the world from evil.”

“And you were a vessel for an ancient dragon and nearly killed yourself.” She paused. “Father still hasn’t forgiven you for that, by the way.”

“I’m aware,” said Robin. “Speaking of, what were you doing jumping in front of me like that? If you hadn’t, we might not be in this situation!”

“They were planning on trying to resurrect Grima again,” said Lucina. “I don’t know how or why. But if I hadn’t, I know that you wouldn’t be alive right now. They said something about using you as a vessel.”

“So, I daresay they didn’t intend for this to happen,” Robin said, looking his smaller, more feminine hands over. “Gods, this is weird.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” said Lucina. “My throat feels so rumbly when I speak. It’s strange.”

Robin sniffed. “Do you smell that?”

“Smell what?”

“It smells putrid in here, like…” His face soured. “Oh no.”

“What?”

“You’re sweaty. _I’m_ sweaty. We were both in combat today.”

Lucina slowly gained an understanding of the implication of this. “You mean, we’re going to have to...”

Robin swallowed. “Bathe. In each other’s bodies.”

“No!” said Lucina. “I refuse to let you undress in my body! That is wholly inappropriate. I will not let you bathe and scrub me!”

“Lucina, I don’t like the situation any more than you do, but if we don’t, we’ll have to see our comrades tomorrow smelling like the backside of a pegasus. If you don’t feel comfortable with me bathing in your body, I understand, but I would ask that you at least bathe mine.” He paused. “Because I’m not doing it - we don’t have a loofa.”

“I… suppose you do have a point. I do not want the others thinking I smell like a pegasus’s behind. You promise you won’t do anything lewd?”

Robin put his hand to his chest, and he was alarmed when it jiggled slightly. He quickly moved his hand upward. “I promise, Lucina. Do you do the same?”

Lucina nodded. “I will only touch that which is necessary to touch.”

“Good. Now who’s going first?”

* * *

After she’d started the water and plugged the tub, Lucina hesitantly took off Robin’s pants and briefs, quicker this time, along with his boots. Even though she was expecting it, it still spooked her when Robin’s organ fell as well. She hesitantly poked it – the balls underneath were loose and dangly and wrinkly, but she wasn’t certain if this was normal or a quirk of Robin’s. Holding her breath, she took his shirt off. After she gently put it onto the ground, she was greeted with a remarkably flat chest. It was as if she’d regressed to her prepubescent days.

No one had ever teased her for her appearance, but Lucina recalled the days when, as a young girl, she’d been self-conscious of her body. She’d eventually grown to accept her slim physique, and it had been of service when she’d gone back in time to pose as a man, but that didn’t mean Lucina wanted to be male.

Still, Robin was toned, with a firm, flat stomach and slim muscles, and she rubbed a hand over her stomach curiously. It was taut and harder than her stomach yet had a softness to it that she hadn’t been expecting. Moving her hand upwards, she noted how strange it was to have body hair on her chest and she flicked a nipple curiously. It felt pleasant, but not nearly as sensitive as her own. Perhaps men’s nipples were just like that.

Lucina shook her head. This wasn’t the time to explore (especially when she’d promised Robin she wouldn’t). She sighed. The feeling was deeper in her vocal chords than usual, and she groaned as a result. She _liked_ her voice – she didn’t want to have Robin’s!

Lucina looked straight ahead at the tiled wall as the bathtub water filled, pointedly avoiding the mirror in the room. Finally, the bath water was done filling, and so she walked over to the tub, her penis bouncing along the way. She tried her best to not think about it and turned off the water. She dipped her big toe in – the perfect temperature.

She sighed once more and lowered her body (_his body!)_ into the tub, acutely aware when her penis hit the water. She shuddered at the sensation – it was so bizarre to have an organ there and to have it feel sensation.

She sat still in the tub for a moment, getting to grips with her situation. She was in a man’s body, in a bath tub. She was inside the body of the man she had a _crush_ on. Gods, this whole situation was bizarre, and she looked down in the tub at the whole ensemble, curiosity overwhelming her. She knew she was only supposed to touch where necessary, but… Well, she had to lather his body with soap, didn’t she?

His very attractive, very masculine body…

Lucina swallowed, noting that the sensation felt like she was swallowing a bone with a more pronounced adam’s apple. Gently, she reached for the soap (gods, his fingers and hand were huge!) and grabbed the bottle. She squirted some soap onto her hand, then lathered it and lifted her left leg. She started gently rubbing it, noting that it felt thicker and more muscular. She rubbed soap on her thigh and couldn’t help but give it a squeeze – _gods_, that muscle felt good. Lucina shivered, moaning quietly.

She rubbed it all around, spreading the soap everywhere on the leg. Gently, she put her leg down and lifted the other one, getting more soap on her hands and repeating the process. Afterwards, she rubbed her stomach, hesitating when she got to the breasts (his tiny, firm male breasts). She took a deep breath and gathered her courage (and soap) and briskly rubbed her breasts, trying to ignore how firm and muscular they felt. She breathed in deeply and washed soap on her back and then let her hair dip into the water.

It felt strange having short hair, and it felt even stranger having a head full of wet short hair. Still, Lucina had a job to do, and so she shampooed and conditioned.

Lucina got out of the bathtub and drained it, putting on a towel.

The ordeal was done.

* * *

“Robin?" Lucina asked, stepping out of the bathroom, one towel wrapped around her head and another wrapped around her body. “Your turn.”

“Of course,” said Robin, and he entered the bathroom. He looked at her ridiculous getup for a moment, then shook his head.

He locked the door with a _click_.

* * *

Robin started the bath and plugged it. He took deep breaths – in and out, in and out. It felt strange with Lucina’s smaller lung capacity, but it at least calmed him to some extent. After a few moments of this, he was ready to see Lucina’s naked body.

No… _His_ naked body.

_Gods,_ thought Robin. _This is so weird._

Slowly peeling her pauldrons off and dropping them, he took off Lucina’s belts and piled them with the pauldrons. He then gently took her gloves off, noting with alarm that his nails were now manicured, and that his lithe fingers were rather… pretty.

He looked in the mirror. Right before, he took off her tunic, Robin had a stray thought. In the mirror, a beautiful woman was undressing for him - no, _because_ of him. A strange and arousing thought wormed its way into Robin’s head: he could make Lucina do anything, _say_ anything. The woman in the mirror was at his command.

At this thought, the blush on Lucina’s face furthered, and he felt a sensation go to his loins. They felt… needy, like they ached to be touched.

Robin’s hands instinctively lowered, almost dropping into her pants, but as he looked into the mirror and into her eyes, he realized exactly what he was doing and yanked his hand out of her pants.

_No unneeded touching,_ Robin repeated in his head. He couldn’t help the little sigh that came out of his mouth. It felt softer and higher-pitched than it normally did, of course.

Steeling himself, Robin continued taking off the tunic. Lucina wasn’t wearing panties or a bra, just a simple undergarment that he didn’t know the name of. It covered his body almost entirely, aside from her legs and was connected at the top by two straps on the shoulder.

Robin worked to step out of the garment. He fiddled with the straps for a few moments before realizing the effort was futile – he could simply pull the top over his head. The sensation of his long hair pulling against the top was new as he pulled it off, but out of all the new sensations he’d been experiencing lately, that was probably the least important – especially after what he was seeing in the mirror.

His jaw dropped. The woman in the mirror was wearing a cute blue bra and panties. Based on his current mental state (flooded with alarm and arousal), the woman in the mirror’s cheeks immediately blushed. The sight of her blushing made her even cuter, and it was at this point that Robin realized his loins were feeling _really_ warm right now.

He took a deep breath and looked away from the mirror. It wasn’t helping matters. He looked down at his torso, hesitant when he saw the underwear first-hand and up close. But it wasn’t going to take itself off, and so he reached around with Lucina’s lithe fingers and managed to unclasp it. He wasn’t sure why the romance novels Sumia gave him made it sound so difficult – he’d managed just fine.

Throwing the bra to the pile containing the belts and pauldrons (he figured he probably should put them on a table or something, but there was no such place in this bathroom), Robin stared at the breasts that were now on _his_ chest. They were bigger than he’d expected, and he could feel gravity pull them downwards as soon as he’d taken the bra off. They felt surprisingly heavy. He couldn’t help himself – his hands moved toward them as if driven by some external force, and he grasped them gently.

_Soft…_

Overwhelming softness filled his hands. He gently squeezed, and the sensation was unlike any he’d felt before. Soft and warm, Lucina’s breasts were comforting and had an undeniable pleasantness to them. He gently began massaging her breasts, and Robin couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips.

A warmness began emitting from his nethers, and a faint part of Robin told him this was bad. Still, it felt like it needed his touch, and so he lowered his hand into her panties, and…

_The water!_

Robin realized with a start that the water had been left on, and the tub was about to overflow. He quickly ran over to the tub and shut it off, and he couldn’t help but notice that he felt the bounce of his breasts when he ran the small distance. It was not a pleasant feeling, but it was an interesting one.

Noticing the tub was too full, Robin unplugged the tub and let some water drain. He plugged it up again and quickly took off Lucina’s panties and dumping them in the pile, taking care to not pay too much attention to her crotch (which was, apparently, unshaven). He dipped his toe into the water (gods, her feet were tiny); the temperature was just right. He lowered himself in, and shivered when the water went to his nethers, but lowered himself nonetheless. He let out a sigh of relief and lathered up his hands and began scrubbing.

Robin lathered and rubbed soap on Lucina’s smooth, toned tummy. It was softer than his, yet there was muscle. He tentatively flexed an arm and felt it – it was hard, but not unsatisfactorily so.

Hm.

Robin lathered his butt, noting the firmness, and distinctly avoided doing anything that might compromise his sound state of mind. He lathered his back and arms, and distinctly avoided going near his breasts and… nethers.

Robin scrubbed Lucina’s legs one by one. It was strange having shaven legs, but wow, they felt nice and smooth. He rubbed them as he lathered them up with soap, and it was the most sensual and calming experience of Robin’s life, barring him feeling her breasts.

_Her breasts._

Robin had to face the music – he was going to have to soap up Lucina’s soft, sensual breasts _without_ touching himself. He steeled his courage, lathered his soap, and began rubbing the surface of his breasts. They squished and deformed against his hands, and he winced as he ran a finger over his oh-so-sensitive nipples.

Robin figured he had to lather the soap, so he gave his breasts one last good squeeze, moaning softly; the sound of Lucina’s voice moaning made his legs squirm.

_Gods, what am I doing?_ Robin asked himself. He shakily lathered his hands and rubbed them over the surface of his shaven nethers – distinctly managing to avoid putting them any place that might result in – gods forbid – _pleasure_.

After he was all lathered up, Robin began the tedious task of undoing the soap from his body with water, and so he scrubbed it off with his fingers, taking careful attention to avoid squeezing or rubbing any _sensitive_ areas too hard. He massaged his long hair with soap, and it felt… nice. After that, he dipped his hair back into the water and massaged it again.

His foreign body was squeaky clean. Finally, he was done, so Robin drained the tub and stood up. His breasts felt heavy after floating in the water, and his long hair (that was drenched with water) felt more so. He wrung out his hair with his hands and walked over to the towel rack, grabbing a towel and wrapping it on his hair. After a moment, he moved the towel from his hair to his body and wrapped it around that. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, where he immediately saw Lucina, eyes glazed over, staring at herself deeply in the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this for a friend.
> 
> It's my longest smut yet.


	2. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Lucina set some boundaries and try to follow them.
> 
> They are not wholly successful.

Lucina stared at herself in the mirror curiously, clad in only a towel and sitting at the foot of the bed, her eyes glazed over. She almost appeared to be in some sort of trance as she slowly massaged her face, running a gentle hand over her chest, and…

Was she _moaning?_

“Lucina!” Robin said. “What in Naga’s name are you doing?”

“Robin!?” Lucina cried. Her hands immediately flew up and went to her side. “What are you doing out of the shower so early? I thought you would have at least struggled with my bra!”

“It was rather easy to get out of! It’s nothing like Sumia’s romance books!”

“Wait,” said Lucina. “She loans you those as well?”

“Yes, but…” Robin shook his head. “Lucina, it doesn’t matter! Why were you touching my body like that?!”

“Like wh…” Lucina trailed off. She frowned, and her eyes widened. “Oh. Oh, _gods_. I was… I was touching your…” She squirmed and groaned. “Robin, I swear I didn’t mean to. I was just looking at you in the mirror, and _it_ grew, and things sort of… happened.”

“What kinds of things?”

“You saw what ‘things.’” She sighed and looked up at him with pleading eyes. “I am deeply ashamed of my actions, and it won’t happen again.”

Robin sat on his bed. “You know, Lucina, if this is going to be a thing – me and you, in each other’s bodies – then we probably should set some ground rules.”

She looked at him worriedly.

“Ones we can both follow,” he added.

“Agreed,” said Lucina. She frowned and pointed below. “Can you make this thing go away, though?”

“What thing?”

Robin looked at Lucina and saw what she was pointing at.

She was pointing at her penis.

Robin sighed. “Perhaps it’s not such a bad idea to let us each explore in each other’s bodies. Get it all out of the way. That way, if we’re forced to do combat, we’re not… distracted.”

“Right,” Lucina said quietly. She then realized that that’d be giving him permission to explore _her_ body. “No!” she cried. “I am not letting you… Nuh-uh, nope.”

“Then I’m not letting you do anything in _my_ body,” said Robin, frowning. “But I do want to warn you, I haven’t masturbated in quite a while. The sexual tension builds up.”

“Robin!” Lucina admonished. “What vulgar language!”

“We’re both adults here, are we not?” asked Robin. “It’s not unreasonable to use proper terminology.”

Lucina shifted. “I suppose not.”

“Oh,” said Robin, “and keep your voice down, please. I don’t wish for Chrom to hear me.”

“Ah,” said Lucina. “Father hearing us would be a bad time. I apologize.”

“It’s fine.” Robin sighed. “Look, if you promise not to do anything too intense, I promise not to do anything too intense, either. If we’re to stay like this, something’s bound to happen. I’m now a woman, and you’re now a man. It’s only natural that our bodies would get… excited. And we don’t want to be distracted during battle, which being pent-up would do.”

Lucina thought about this. “I… suppose I could allow you to…” She swallowed, and then her eyes widened. “Gods, what am I saying? No! I’m not allowing you to do anything like that! What if you developed a hunger for it, and wanted to do it with a partner?”

“Gods, no!” cried Robin. “I would never defile your body like that!”

“…Defile,” Lucina said, raising an eyebrow. “_Defile_ my body.”

“Er…” Robin coughed. “Poor choice of words. I meant that it’s not my body to do… that… with. It’s yours.”

Lucina nodded. “Good. No sexual escapades.”

Robin couldn’t help the little sigh that escaped his lips. “No touching.” He paused. “But that goes for _you_, as well. You can’t release that pent-up tension. At all. If you dare do it, I’ll know.”

“How?”

“Intuition.”

Lucina frowned. She didn’t like this plan any better than he did, but what was she to do? Let him pleasure himself in _her_ body? Allowing him to bathe as her was already almost crossing the line.

“I… suppose that we should put on our sleepwear and go to sleep.”

Lucina frowned. “I don’t have sleepwear with me. I forgot it.”

“Well, that’s a coincidence,” said Robin, “because neither do I.”

Both Robin and Lucina laughed.

“You know, this whole thing is very strange,” said Robin “But… Well, I’m glad that I was forced to switch places with you. Instead of someone else, I mean.”

Lucina smiled. “Likewise. And besides, if I hadn’t been there, you wouldn’t be alive at all right now, even in my body.”

“Ha.” Robin smiled. “Thank you, Lucina. Good night.” He took off the towel and crawled into bed.

“Good night, Robin,” she said, and she did the same.

“Wait,” said Robin. “I have to pee.”

Lucina buried her face in her hands.

* * *

**Day 2**

The Shepherds began the trek back to Ylisse Castle in the morning. Robin and Lucina were forced to don the alias of the other, of course, but aside from that it was rather uneventful. Peeing as a man had been weird for Lucina and the opposite for Robin, but they had managed to do it despite the awkwardness.

They made small chit-chat with the others and informed them of the soul-stealing attempt (leaving out the part about them switching bodies, of course),s and all was well.

When they got to the castle, however, things got… weird. When Robin met Chrom, Chrom gave him a hug. It was strange being hugged by your best friend and also being a fair bit shorter than him.

It was even stranger for Lucina, watching herself be hugged by her own father. She forced a smile, however, and Chrom knew nothing of their situation.

“Chr… Father,” said Robin, smiling up at him. “…Please release me. You’re hugging really tight.”

“Ah,” said Chrom, letting go of who he thought was Lucina. “My bad.” He looked to the actual Lucina. “How did the expedition go?”

“It went well, but we ran into bit of a snag while fighting one of the Grimleal. The Grimleal tried to use a spell to resurrect Grima, or… something to that effect, at least. Regardless, they tried to suck Rob…” Lucina paused. “…_my _soul out of my body with a spell. We need to find the spell they used so we can research it more.”

“Hm,” said Chrom. “Are there any survivors we can interrogate?”

“Unfortunately not,” said Lucina. “We _had_ one, but Owain butchered him.”

Owain grinned sheepishly. “In my defense, the dastardly villains were to kill my friends and I! I had no choice but to slay them.”

“You were carrying one behind you when he was alive,” said Robin.

“I thought he was dead!” countered Owain.

Chrom sighed. “Well, whatever. It’s not like they actually did anything, so what’s the use in studying the spell?”

“If the villains try it again, then we shall be prepared,” said Miriel. “That is, if we can find an appropriate counter-measure. And we’d need the spell itself to do that.”

“Or some remnant of their magic,” said Sumia. “If we had some remnant of their spell, we could study that.”

All the Shepherds looked at her quizzically.

“What?” she asked. “I listen when Henry talks.”

“Actually,” said Lucina, “I think there’s still some remnants of the spell on me. I feel funny.”

Robin’s eyes widened, but he said nothing.

“Oh?” asked Chrom. “Well, then. In that case, I want you to study Robin, Miriel. Sumia, find Henry and tell him to join you. Maybe get Ricken and Tharja in the mix, if you so feel inclined. I want all my top mages on this – we can’t lose Robin. Not again.”

“Got it,” said Sumia.

“Will do,” said Miriel.

“Of course, Father,” said Lucina.

All eyes turned to Lucina.

Chrom coughed. “…well. Get started, please.”

* * *

“’Father’”? asked Robin, when both were alone. “What were you thinking?”

“I wasn’t,” said Lucina. “It just sort of… slipped out.”

Robin sighed. “Well, please take care that it doesn’t happen again.”

Lucina nodded. “I am going to meet up with Sumia and the others now. Please train my body.”

“Train your body?”

“Yes. You know… Practice. Fight training dummies. If you’re to be me, you have to remain in tip-top shape.”

Robin nodded. “On it.”

“Oh, and put on a sports bra before you do so. Mine is in my dresser, top drawer.”

“In your room, right?”

“Yes.” Lucina tilted her head quizzically. “Why are you blushing? It’s only my room.”

“Going into someone’s room is very… personal. Especially when they’re not there.”

“I give you my permission to do so.” She turned around, grinning mischievously. “After all, it is now _your_ room.”

Robin stared as she walked away.

* * *

As Lucina made her way to the castle laboratory, Robin made his way to her bedroom, figuring that he’d better do as she asked. This was her body, after all, and if she wanted him to train it (and change out bras before he did so), then he’d better comply.

When Robin reached Lucina’s room, he opened the door quietly, almost as if Lucina would be in there, furious at him for entering her room unannounced. Of course, this was an impossibility, as he _was_ Lucina right now.

Robin entered, taking in his surroundings. Lucina wasn’t a particularly girly girl, so the room was more _ornamental_ than what he would consider _pretty_. Still, there was a bit more lace on the walls than a man’s room would have (and the couch was pink), so there was that.

Her quarters were relatively gigantic, as a princess’s quarters were bound to be (much bigger than his, despite him being the head tactician of the Shepherds) and Robin felt a twinge of jealousy. That said, these were his quarters until they found a way to reverse the spell, and in that he found comfort. Lucina would be sleeping in a lesser room and bed for the next few nights… Or, if they were lucky and a way to reverse the spell was found, not at all. Robin preferred to spend as little time as Lucina as he could.

The bathroom was gigantic. It contained a huge walk-in shower and an enormous bath. There was a regal bed in the center of the room, a large mirror wall, a dresser, and a plush fuzzy couch in the corner. Robin ran a hand over the couch – it was impossibly soft. Curious, Robin walked to the bed and pressed into it – it was incredibly plush, and he could only imagine what it would be like to lie in it. He was about to do so, but then he realized that if he did, he probably wouldn’t be able to get back out of it, so he refrained.

Making his way over to the oversized dresser, Robin opened the top drawer. He blushed furiously when he saw the contents – cute blue underwear, fit for a slender woman. Robin took a deep breath – in and out, in and out – and shut the door to the room, locking it with a _click_.

_I can do this,_ thought Robin. _I’ve already taken it off and put it back on again. What’s so different this time?_

Still, there was a certain _excitement_ \- he was undressing as Lucina in her own room.

Robin slipped off her outfit, then her blue undergarment, leaving himself in just Lucina’s panties and underwear. Curious, Robin made his way to the mirror wall. He put his hands on his hips and started doing various poses in the mirror.

“I am Lucina,” he said, “battle-hardened warrioress and not-getter of jokes!” He flexed, and of course the woman in the mirror did the same. He giggled at the ridiculous sight, and naturally, the sound was insanely adorable.

Robin swallowed. This was not the time to do… whatever he was doing. What was he doing, exactly, anyway? Posing? Turning himself on? Regardless, it wasn’t appropriate, and he stepped away from the mirror and took the bra off, placing it in the top drawer.

He couldn’t help but give her breasts an oh-so-satisfying squeeze, massaging them just a little bit. He then searched for the ‘sports bra’ – logically, it would look different from the others. He found it, grinning and holding it above his head like some sort of demented elf, and worked to put it on.

The sports bra went on just about the same as the other bra, connecting at the back with a hook. After he put it on, he put her clothes back on, then looked in the mirror curiously. Now, his breasts had a different shape to them, and they felt like something was pressing up against them. They looked flatter.

Before he became too narcissistic, Robin figured he’d better make his way to the training room.

* * *

Lucina sat in a very basic white chair while Henry and Miriel examined her. Ricken was also there, cleaning the lab shelves with a feather duster.

Tharja stood in the corner, her arms crossed.

“Hmm,” said Henry. “Does this hurt?” He punched her in the shoulder.

“Yes!” said Lucina. “Very much so!”

“Good!” said Henry. “Your nervous system is still functioning correctly.”

“I never thought it wasn’t!”

“Hey, it’s always good to check, right?”

“What Henry means,” said Sumia, “is that we’re going to perform a basic physical assessment on you to confirm that you’re healthy on a physical level before we dive in magically.”

Henry nodded. “Thanks, Sumy! Your normal person speak always helps out in these sorts of situations.”

“I do try, dearest!” said Sumia, beaming.

“It is time to take your temperature,” said Miriel. “Open wide!”

Lucina opened her mouth.

“Oh,” said Miriel. “Not _that_ cavity.”

Lucina whimpered.

* * *

With every swing of Falchion he made, Robin realized just how insanely powerful Lucina’s body was, battle-hardened and in peak shape. He swung at the dummy, and when the slice hit, he felt an immense satisfaction.

Lucina was _strong_.

Not that Robin didn’t already know this, of course, but seeing something and _feeling_ something were two different sensations entirely.

He struck at the dummy again, this time plunging the sword straight into its chest, ripping a hole inside it.

“Ah…” Robin grimaced. “I suppose this body is physically stronger than mine, so I should be careful. This is nothing like my Levin Sword.”

“Your body?” asked a female voice. “What?”

“Lissa?” asked Robin, his eyes meeting hers. “What are you doing here at the training quarters?”

Lissa skipped next to him, stomping down and putting her hands on her hips, leaning forward. “Oh, just making the rounds. I wanted to make sure that you didn’t destroy any training dummies.”

“Yes, of course,” Robin said, forcing a laugh. “I try not to.”

“Uh-huh,” said Lissa. “And why are you fighting differently?”

“Fighting differently? Whatever do you mean, dear Aunt?”

Her eyes narrowed. “You never call me ‘aunt.’”

“Uh…” Robin forced a laugh. “Well, I do now, _Aunt_ Lissa! Ha ha ha.”

Lissa narrowed her eyes. “All right,” she said, and she began to walk away slowly. Halfway through, she turned around, staring at Robin. “Weirdo,” she muttered, walking away.

Robin breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

“Well,” said Lucina, forcing a smile. “That was unpleasant.”

“Pull your pants up,” said Miriel, and Lucina did as she was instructed. “Your temperature is normal.”

“Hooray,” Lucina said weakly. “Are there any other orifices I should prepare to be examined?”

“No,” said Miriel, scanning over a clipboard and ticking some boxes with a feather, “your urethra is fine.”

Lucina shivered on instinct.

“Yes, you’re well physically,” said Miriel. “But magically and psychologically? That’s another tale. Now, let’s do some mental evaluations, shall we?”

“I am ready,” said Lucina.

Miriel nodded and looked at the clipboard. “What is the square root of eight?”

Lucina stared blankly at Miriel.

“…Yes? I’m waiting.”

“Two?”

Miriel looked at the clipboard. “Interesting,” she said, writing on it. “Next question. What is the magic spell that shoots lightning out of the appropriately named tome?”

“Oh, that’s easy,” said Lucina. “Thunder.”

“Good! And the spell book that casts it?”

“…Also Thunder?”

“Enough of this ruse,” said Tharja. “Where’s the real Robin? You aren’t he. What did you do with him?” She raised a hand, a dark energy pulsating through it.

“I assume this is Lucina,” said Miriel, pushing her glasses up. “Their mannerisms are just like Lucina’s, not to mention that Lucina walked strangely when ‘she’ was returning with us to the castle. This Lucina’s magically energy is much too lacking to even be close to Robin’s. Not to mention this person’s mannerisms are just like Lucina’s, and the Lucina we saw earlier had mannerisms just like Robin.”

Tharja lowered her hand. “I suppose that makes sense. I was wondering why Robin had been sleeping differently lately. He usually turns less in his sleep. Now that makes sense. Although I’m more ashamed in myself that I didn’t notice…”

“I don’t understand…” mumbled Sumia.

“Let me help!” said Henry. Before Sumia could say otherwise, he snapped his fingers.

Immediately, Lucina noticed that Henry’s face turned to one of bewilderment. ‘Henry’ looked at Sumia, and then he groaned.

“Henry!” admonished Henry to himself. “I thought we agreed not to do this anymore!” He paused. “A-at least, not in _public_. It confuses people!”

“Nyaha!” giggled Sumia. “I did it to prove a point. You know what I just did, right?”

Lucina certainly didn’t – why were Sumia and Henry acting so strange suddenly?

“Of course!” Henry crossed his arms, frowning. “You swapped our bodies!”

“Exactly!” said ‘Sumia’. “And that’s what happened to Robin and Lucina! By some magical miracle, some crazy person went ka-blammo, and they got swapped!”

“But why did you have to switch our bodies to tell me this?”

‘Sumia’ (Henry) snorted - a very unladylike gesture coming from the usually dainty Sumia. “Because it’s so cute watching my face squirm when you get confused!”

‘Henry’ blushed. “Oh, Henry…”

“Wait,” said Lucina. “You knew? Both of you?”

‘Sumia’ and Miriel nodded.

“Oh, it was obvious,” said Miriel. “Truly, I can’t fathom how the others were fooled. Your mannerisms were all wrong.”

“Mannerisms…?” Lucina asked.

“You walk like you’ve never had a penis between your legs.”

“Miriel!” admonished ‘Henry’. “Don’t be crass!”

“Is that not anatomically correct?”

“Well, yes, but…” ‘Henry’ sighed. “I suppose you do have a point. Lucina, if you’re to fool the others, you have to pretend _it_ isn’t there.”

“But how am I supposed to do that?” asked Lucina. “_It_ is so… sticky. It sticks to my leg!”

‘Henry’ shrugged. “You get used to it. Especially when you’ve, _ahem_, utilized it to its full potential.”

‘Sumia’ giggled. “I much prefer being you to being me, dear. Everything is so bouncy!” She jumped up and down repeatedly, things _shifting_ underneath her chest plate.

Lucina was suddenly very uncomfortable.

‘Henry’ glared at ‘Sumia’. “Switch us back. _Now._”

“But I-”

“Henry.”

“Yes, dear.” ‘Sumia’ snapped her fingers, and suddenly she breathed a sigh of relief, her hand on her chest plate. Henry’s expression changed in a flash from anger to his trademark grin.

“Henry!” the actual Sumia admonished. “Warn me before doing that next time!”

“Gotcha!” the real Henry replied. He looked to Lucina. “Anyway, you should probably explore your body at some point so you’re more comfortable with it. Otherwise, this is going to be a rough life for you!”

“Rough life?” Lucina asked.

“Yep!” said Henry. “I mean what I said!”

Lucina processed this. “Surely, with two powerful mages, you can fix me here and now, right?”

“Nya hah hah!” Henry chortled. “Nope! You’re stuck in that body forever, sis! Your soul is barely hanging on to that form. If we try anything, we might sever your soul from your body permanently, leaving it floating off into the ether as a ghost! We could try, but you’d probably die.” He paused, grinning. “Isn’t that neat?”

“So, you mean…” Lucina swallowed. “I’m stuck like this?”

“I’m afraid so,” said Miriel. She pulled up a chair and sat down next to Sumia in an uncharacteristic display of empathy. “Henry and I-”

“And Ricken!” added Ricken.

“Henry, Ricken, and I will all do research into this situation, slim though the chances of finding a corrective measure might be. We will work tirelessly.”

“Until we give up,” added Henry cheerfully.

“And we certainly won’t tell anyone, if you’re worried about that!” added Sumia. “You can tell everyone that you’re secretly actually Lucina and that you’re not actually our head tactician when you’re ready!” She paused. “Poor Robin’s going to get Chrom’s wrath when he finds out, though…”

“If she tells anyone, I’ll kill her,” added Tharja. When she saw Sumia’s look of horror, she added: “That’s a promise, not a threat.”

“Lovely,” mumbled Sumia.

Lucina faced her head down. She sat motionless, staring at the floor. _I’m stuck like this, with no chance of returning to my former body…_

She looked her hands over. From now on, these mannish hands would be hers – and she had no say in the matter.

_Dammit!_ She stood up and kicked the chair. At least she could manicure her hands if she wanted. Maybe shave her legs.

“T-thank you,” said Lucina. “I need some time to myself.” She stood up and quickly exited the lab.

“Poor thing…” said Sumia, shaking her head.

* * *

Robin, meanwhile, was in the library, pacing as he read book after book in search of body swap spells – or, more accurately body swap _reversal_ spells. The only spells he could find were temporary – nothing _permanent_. A temporary spell would do the job, but it would require Robin to constantly expel magic as he used it – and that would result in a problem when he, say, slept and wasn’t concentrating on the spell.

Robin sighed. He hoped Lucina was having more luck with Miriel and Henry (and Ricken).

* * *

“Robin?” Cherche asked, her face inquisitive. “Why are you in such a hurry?”

“Where is Rob…” Lucina trailed off. “L-Lucina. Where is Lucina?”

“I’m not quite sure,” said Cherche, frowning. “Try asking my husband – he keeps tabs on everyone in this castle.”

Lucina nodded wordlessly and ran off.

“W-wait! I didn’t tell you where Frederick was…” Cherche sighed. “And he’s gone. Ah well. At least I have you!” She rubbed the card in her hands eagerly. “Oh, you will just _love_ meeting Minerva! The other one, I mean.”

* * *

“Frederick! Frederick!” Lucina shouted, taking no care for the volume of her voice.  
“I wish to speak with you!”

“Robin!” reprimanded Frederick. “What in the world are you doing shouting my name like a hooligan? You do use the scheduled patrol charts plastered around, correct?” He frowned. “They are most likely a security risk, but they _are _convenient.”

“A-ah, yes, of course,” Lucina lied. “I always use the charts. But we have more pressing matters – do you know the whereabouts of R… Lucina? I need to speak with her.”

“Lucina?” Frederick frowned. “Last I knew, she was in the training room, but-”

And Lucina had left.

“…but I would not interrupt her,” finished Frederick. He shrugged.

* * *

Lucina spotted Robin in the training room, as expected. She went over to him, a look of panic and worry on her face.

Immediately, Robin guessed what had happened. “No luck, huh?” he asked.

“None whatsoever,” said Lucina. “They also quickly realized the true nature of my situation – it took Miriel and Henry no time at all to guess I was Lucina.”

“If anyone would be able to guess that type of thing, it would be those two,” said Robin with a sigh. “Do you think our secret is safe?”

Lucina nodded. “They have no reason to tell others of our situation – in fact, they were empathetic. Sumia promised not to tell, and you know how loose her lips are.”

“Well, let’s hope she keeps that promise,” Robin breathed a sigh of relief. “The last thing I need is Chrom breathing down my neck.”

“How long do you think we’ll be able to keep this ruse up for?” asked Lucina.

“I’m not sure. But I think we’ll need to do so for as long as possible. Why can they not fix us?”

“They said there was no known way of curing me, and my soul was barely hanging on to this body by a thread.”

“That _does_ make sense,” muttered Robin. “When you ran in front of me, you barely blocked my body – maybe our souls were switched and are barely hanging on to our bodies as a result.”

“I don’t regret it,” said Lucina. “I would do the same again, even if it meant we had no hope whatsoever of switching back.”

“We _don’t_ have any hope whatsoever of switching back.”

Lucina frowned. “There’s always hope, Robin. Always.”

“The best thing we can do now is wait it out.”

“Exactly," Robin yawned.

“Get some rest, Robin.”

Robin shook his head. “No, I’ll be fine. I just need some tea. After all, I have work to do…” He trailed off, and Lucina couldn’t help the sly smile that appeared on her face.

“Robin,” she said quietly, “for now, that’s _my_ work. Now, get some rest.”

Robin tried to protest, but all that came out was another yawn. “Fine,” he said, eyeing her. “But as far as attack patterns go, do you know of the-”

“Robin. It will be fine. _I _will be fine. I survived in an apocalypse – I think I know a thing or two of battle strategies.”

He yawned and nodded, his long hair tickling the back of his neck. Lucina was right – she knew what she was doing.

Not that he had any room to protest – this body seemed to get tired far more easily than his own, despite its immense physical strength. (Perhaps that was the reason, in fact.)

Regardless of the cause, Robin shambled back to Lucina’s room and locked the door, undressing himself and flopping down into the bed. His hands unconsciously made their way to his oh-so-soft breasts, his hands lying atop them as they moved with the sway of his ribcage.

* * *

Lucina, for her part, did Robin’s work very well. Her handwriting was neat and tidy, and she knew of all the battle plans he’d mentioned in his notes. Based on her calculations, her plan had a 76% chance of success – not a bad number, and not one that Robin would scoff at. (She’d hope).

When she was done (at the timely hour of nine at night), she got up, only to hear someone knocking on the door.

“Robin,” said the voice at the door. (It was Chrom). “May I come in?”

“Always, Fa-… Chrom.”

There was nothing more awkward than calling your own father by their first name, Lucina thought, and that feeling was amplified when her father pulled up a chair, sat down, and then told her he was not going to move until ‘Robin’ stopped doing his work and went to sleep.

“Oh, that’s no problem, Chrom,” said Lucina. “I am already done.”

“Of course you are, Robin,” said Chrom. “Mind if I see that paper, then? I want to double-check.”

Lucina handed Chrom the paper, and Chrom scanned over it. After a moment, he laughed. “Very clever, Robin, but you won’t fool me. Who’d you get to write this for you, hm? Miriel? Perhaps even Ricken? I know this isn’t your handwriting – yours is far too sloppy.”

_This isn’t good,_ thought Lucina. _If Father finds out that the handwriting is mine, then he’ll know our secret. Think, Lucina! What would Robin say?_

“It’s because of a spell,” blurted out Lucina. “I developed a spell to improve my hand-eye coordination, and one of the effects of that is better handwriting.”

“Oh,” said Chrom. “Like I’d believe that.”

“I’m telling you the truth!” said Lucina. “Look.” She took out another piece of paper, a quill, and ink, and began writing.

_I am not fibbing_, she wrote, and of course it was perfectly neat and tidy.

Chrom stared at the paper for a moment. “Huh,” he said. “I had no idea such a spell was possible.” His eyes turned mischievous. “Can you use it on me?”

“Um,” said Lucina, “it only works on the caster.”

“Drat,” said Chrom. He stood. “Well, that’s satisfactory for me. Get some rest at a reasonable hour, all right, Robin?”

Lucina nodded wordlessly as Chrom exited the room and shut the door.

“Well,” she said after a moment. “I’d be a bad daughter to refuse my own father’s orders.”

The door opened again quickly. “Ah-HAH!” said Chrom, pointing a finger at Lucina.

Lucina stared at him.

“Sorry,” said Chrom. “I just… thought you’d be doing work again. Huh.” He shook his head and walked away, befuddled.

Lucina raised an eyebrow but walked to Robin’s room nonetheless, locking the door after she entered. It wasn’t as cozy as her own room, and the bed didn’t look as soft, but it was her home for now, and so she took off her clothes gingerly, putting on Robin’s pajamas, and sat down on the bed. Sighing, she tucked herself in and closed her eyes, ready for another day of being Robin.

But this wasn’t going to last forever, right?

Right?

* * *

**Day 3**

Urinating as a woman was… different, Robin thought, but not so different. He sat on the riser above the waste disposal hole in the ground and emptied his bladder. The sensation of relief was the same, but the fluid came out of a lower hole.

And he didn’t have to aim. That was nice.

As every passing day went by, it became harder and harder for Robin to resist the _urge_. He had barely managed on his first bath as Lucina, and subsequent baths as his very attractive friend had just made it worse.

Robin was a morning bather, and so when he dipped his toe in the warm water to confirm that, yes, the temperature was just right, he let his whole body – his sexy, sexy body – fall into the water with a little moan of pleasure.

He still wasn’t used to having Lucina’s voice, and so when Lucina made a moan, he couldn’t help but squirm at the heat his loins felt. He sighed and resisted touching his loins, buttocks, _or_ breasts (at least, until the lathering of soap made it a necessity). He lathered his legs and crotch, pointedly ignoring the impossible smoothness of his legs or the unimaginable softness of her nethers. When he got to her breasts, he tried to avoid touching the nipple (although he couldn’t help pinching them a few times, and maybe squeezing and massaging them a little bit).

He shampooed and lathered her long hair, and then when he was done, he inhaled and exhaled, getting out of the tub and draining it. When he was done, he toweled up and exited the bathroom, preparing for another day as Lucina.

* * *

Lucina awoke peacefully. She raised her hands above her head and stretched, fully expecting to feel the slight pull of her breasts when she did so. When she didn’t feel anything, she looked down, and then the realization struck her – she was Robin.

So ‘Robin’ got up and got dressed. Having a penis swing around as she walked was an odd feeling, and she couldn’t imagine how the real Robin ever got used to it. She supposed he was having similar sensations with her breasts, though, and at that thought she groaned. She supposed it was only fair, though, as she felt his penis slap around her thighs – but it wasn’t like she’d asked for this! Then again, the alternative was Robin being dead, so…

Having to aim and _touch it_ as she peed was a bizarre sensation, but she had managed to somewhat get used to it. Still, she’d trade having to sit for the ability to not have to aim any day.

Lucina sighed. She supposed she’d have another day of being Robin.

But, realistically, how long was this going to last? Surely, Miriel and Henry (and Ricken) would find a solution soon.

Lucina could only hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact - Robin has poor handwriting! Fire Emblem Warriors confirms this, and is sort of canon as far as character traits go.


	3. Father’s Horrification

**Day 5**

Lucina was starting to get used to waking up as Robin, so when she moaned and the sound wasn’t the higher-pitched, womanly timbre she was used to, she wasn’t surprised.

She got up and splashed water on her face, noticing something peculiar. She was developing small, white hairs on her face. She frowned, looking at them closer. Was she growing… facial hair?

She went to Robin for guidance.

“I see,” said Robin with a chuckle. “That means you must shave, Lucina. You’re a growing boy, and you have to act like it!” He patted her on her head teasingly - a strange sight, as he was shorter than her.

Lucina, of course, didn’t understand the tease. “I’m growing? But I thought you were done growing. Are you not an adult man?”

“You _are_ done. I’m kidding, Lucina. But you still must shave in a few days, at the least. My hair grows quickly, and you don’t want to look unkempt.”

“And I shave the same way I do my armpits and legs, right?”

Robin’s teasing smile died as he realized that he would, as Lucina’s stand-in, have to shave his pits and legs. “R-right,” he said quickly. “And you’ll have to do it every few days, as it grows back fast.”

“Every few days?!” cried Lucina. Robin motioned for her to keep her voice down, and so she lowered her volume. “But that’s insane! I can’t live like this! At least _my_ body hair doesn’t grow back that fast!”

Robin couldn’t help the smug smile that grew on his face. “Welcome to my life.”

Lucina groaned softly and exited the room.

* * *

If Lucina was to shave her face, then so be it. It couldn’t be that hard, right? Shaving a face _had_ to be like shaving legs and underarms, so Lucina went into Robin’s room, found his steel safety razor and his shaving cream (kept tidy in a jar) and began to work.

She did not like the feeling of hair on her face, and she felt a sense of relief when she finally was finished and clean shaven.

“There,” said Lucina, rubbing the sides and bottom of her face. She looked at herself in the mirror – the sensation of looking at a borrowed body was still bizarre (especially since the man in the mirror copied her every move), but Robin was handsome, Lucina had to give him that much.

After a moment, she shook her head and looked away. She didn’t want to become _too_ narcissistic.

Still, this body _was_ rather cute… and she could feel strange, interesting sensations with it, she reckoned…

Her hand hovered over her crotch, and then she realized what she was about to do. She shook her head – she would not do that.

She had made a promise.

* * *

**Day 13**

Robin’s legs had, as Lucina had said, began to develop a thin layer of peach fuzz. He hated it, admittedly. Normally, they were very soft and smooth legs, and he admittedly liked the feeling as he lay on clean sheets with them and snuggled into them, or even when he touched the legs.

Robin examined Lucina’s bathroom supplies for… Ah-ha! There it was, shaving cream and a razor. He grabbed a razor head and the can of shaving cream.

This wouldn’t be too hard, right? All he had to do was spread an even layer of the cream on his legs and then run the razor up his leg, running it under hot water occasionally.

Not so difficult.

So, when Robin tried this and developed multiple small cuts on his previously-perfectly ladylike legs, he groaned. This was no fun at all…

After about an hour of work, he lay in bed, rubbing them with his hands out of pride at a job well done. Gosh, this was nice. The warm sheets cradled his legs and felt even softer against the legs’ innate smoothness.

Why was he so upset? He had the opportunity to be a beautiful woman for at least a little while, her gorgeous voice and all. He could say anything he wanted, and Lucina would say it!

Speaking of ‘mirror’…

Robin slowly got up, looking at himself in the mirror. He had decided to start wearing pajamas as Lucina (in case someone accidentally barged in). He had to admit, in this getup, he looked… really, _really_ cute. He put a hand on his hips, giggling. Gods, when he did such an act, his heart practically melted.

Even though it had been two weeks as her, his heart still did a little flip when he saw a beautiful woman in the mirror every time he looked in it.

His hands ran up and down his sides. He reached inside his night shirt and ran his hand over his tummy – of course, it was silky smooth. The entirety of Lucina’s skin was so much softer than his. Robin had no idea if this was a universal truth regarding skin and sex, as he couldn’t recall a time before meeting Chrom.

Still…

When was he going to get a _chance_ like this? He’d experienced orgasm as a man, sure, but he’d never fully explored a woman’s body from the _inside_. This was a once-in-a-millennia experience. How oft could a man experience something like this?

He ran a hand over one of his breasts. His soft, silky, sensitive breasts…

That settled it.

Robin walked to the door, one hand still touching a breast, and he locked it. He was going to explore in Lucina’s body tonight _fully_, promises be damned. Besides, Lucina had no way of knowing, right?

Robin grinned softly and sat down in front of the mirror, on the bed edge. Seeing such an eager expression on Lucina’s face was a treat to behold – even more so when he saw the woman in the mirror undressing just for his pleasure. Every movement he made, Lucina matched in the mirror, and he had to admit, he was enjoying this.

After but a few moments, the Lucina in the mirror was topless. He ran a hand over each breast, feeling the sensations only a woman would feel as the Lucina in the mirror mimicked him exactly. He squeezed and squished, the sensation of _softness_ never fading from his hands. How did women not touch themselves all the time, he had to wonder…

When he gently rubbed a nipple, he instinctively squirmed. Rather than stopping, as he’d done in the past when he’d got this far, he instead chose to continue further, massaging and tweaking the nipples gently. He moaned softly, and hearing that in Lucina’s voice egged him on further.

Robin’s hand slipped into Lucina’s pajama pants. His legs, of course, were silky smooth, something that wasn’t hurting his little adventure one bit. And seeing Lucina with her hands in her pants, biting her lip… Well, his finger had one place left to venture to take now, didn’t it?

His finger gently moved to his crotch.

Strange… It was wet. Had he forgotten to dry after shaving there, or…?

No… When he touched it, he felt it get even wetter. This was a result of _arousal_. He rubbed gently, feeling around for the clitoris. When he found it (it was upward, apparently) he jerked back, stumbling onto the bed.

That had felt…

Amazing….

Robin couldn’t help himself – his finger made its way back to the clitoral hood, rubbing gently in circles, his head tossing back. He had to use his other hand to move his hair out of the way, and when he did, he saw what shouldn’t have been a surprise – a beautiful woman in the mirror, her head thrown back in ecstasy. He kept on rubbing and rubbing, trying his best to keep a gentle touch (it was difficult, his instinct was to rub harder the more into this he got, but for some reason he knew that was a bad idea).

When Robin finally came, the feeling was unlike anything he’d experienced as a man – a less intense orgasm, sure, but it numbed his whole body with pleasure. It felt almost like… waves. Waves of pleasure were rocking his body, the Lucina in the mirror bucking against his hand as he moaned softly. With every wave he instinctively bucked some more, and the Lucina in the mirror matched him, making him even more turned on. Wave after wave after wave of orgasm hit him, until he was finally done.

Robin was out of breath. That had been… incredible…

He instinctively lifted his hand from his crotch as an idea struck him: women had no refractory period.

An evil smile graced Lucina’s pretty face and he lowered his hand once more, this time grabbing a nipple with the other hand.

This was going to be an interesting night indeed…

* * *

**Day 14**

When Robin met up with Lucina, he couldn’t meet her eyes during Henry, Tharja, and Miriel’s daily update of ‘no, we didn’t find any way to reverse it yet’. Lucina came up to him after the report, curious as to why he’d been avoiding her stare.

“Robin,” said Lucina. “Are you all right? You have been avoiding looking at me.”

“Not intentionally,” Robin said. As he said this, he looked downward.

Lucina frowned, but let the matter slide. She had other business to attend to. “Well, if there’s anything I can do, let me know at once. Promise me that you will, okay?”

Robin nodded. “Okay.”

That night, Robin couldn’t help but shamefully masturbate again.

* * *

**Day 15**

Robin ran in the castle halls, deftly dodging around Frederick.

“Lucina?” asked Frederick. “What are you-”

“Not now, Freddy-bear!” cried Robin. “Where’s Robin?”

“Gods, it’s spreading.” He sighed. “Probably in his room, but-”

“Thanks!” Robin ran towards his old room quick as he could (and in Lucina’s body, that was damn quick.) When he got there, he banged on the door until a groggy-looking Robin opened the door.

“What is it, Lucina?” asked Lucina, rubbing her eyes. “It’s early. Can I not sleep in?”

“No!” cried Robin. He paused. “Sorry, that was loud. I’m just very… distressed. May I come in?”

“Um…” Lucina tilted her head. “Certainly.” She opened the door, and Robin entered quickly and sat on the end of her bed.

“What’s wrong?” asked Lucina, staring at Robin. She was getting used to seeing her body walking and talking without her in it, but it wasn’t usually in such a panic. She didn’t like the way her face looked when she was worried – it made her feel very self-conscious for some reason.

_Gods,_ Lucina thought, _this must be how Father feels_.

“Lucina,” said Robin slowly. “I don’t wish to alarm you, so please sit down.”

“Okay,” said Lucina, raising a tentative eyebrow and sitting on Robin’s bed. “What happened?”

“I think…” Robin said this slowly. “I think I’m about to have your period.”

Lucina processed this. It was uncomfortable, but it made sense – he had been in her body for a while. She had her period about two weeks before they switched bodies, and so that made sense.

Still, that didn’t make it any less awkward. But maybe, if Lucina was lucky, Robin was imagining things.

“Well,” Lucina said, putting her best impression of a smile on. Inigo told her to smile during the toughest times – not for herself, but for the sake of others. This was, undoubtedly, a very tough time. “Why do you think that? Explain, if you would.”

Robin frowned. “I’ve been very hungry lately – hungrier than a woman of your energy expenditure and height and weight should be.”

Damn. She always got hungry right before a period.

“And then earlier today, I felt this weird cramp below my tummy. It felt like something was pulling against me and…” He winced, grimacing. “Ow, ow ow…”

After a few seconds, he breathed out heavily. “W-well. Like that.”

Lucina groaned. He _was_ experiencing her period. He had to be.

Wait… Lucina thought about this further.

He was experiencing her period! That meant _she_ didn’t have to.

Lucina giggled.

Robin stared at her.

“I… I do apologize,” said Lucina, though she couldn’t help the smile on her face. “I didn’t mean to laugh.”

“You’re smiling right now.”

She tried to lower the corners of her lips, but it was to no avail. “I…” She swallowed. “I can’t stop.”

“You find this funny?!”

Lucina stared at Robin. After a moment: “In a cosmic sort of way, yes. Do you want me to show you how to put on a tampon?”

Robin got up in a huff, crossed his arms, and frowned. “No,” he said. “I can do it myself.” He opened the door and exited the room, slamming it on his way out.

“I hope he’s not too upset…” Lucina muttered.

* * *

Robin groaned as he lay down on Lucina’s bed, his hands tightly gripping the sheets. Every so often, a splitting pain would pierce his abdomen, and he would groan and grip the sheets tighter. He’d relax, and then another would come an hour later or so. Eventually, he figured it best to walk around and attempt Lucina’s (very scarce) duties as usual… Or, at the least, train a little.

But, damn, it was hard to train when your newly-acquired uterus was on fire.

“Aaaaaaaaugh!” Robin cried as he ignored the pain and slammed the wooden sword into a dummy. “That’s what you get, you…” He groaned – really, he couldn’t even think of a catchy quote at a time like this. He could only focus on the pain and the dummy, his avenue for venting the agony outward.

“Hyah!” he cried, breathing heavily.

“Are you okay?” a voice asked. “I saw you yelling at the dummy and, uh… Well, you usually don’t yell at it. Normally it’s more of a grunt. Are you all right?”

“Yes, I’m…” Robin groaned and grabbed his stomach. “Y-yeah, I’m fine.”

“Ah,” said Lissa with a knowing smile on her face. “That time, huh?”

Robin nodded. “That easy to tell, huh?”

Lissa nodded. “Sorry, sweetie. Want some healing magic to help soothe your pain?”

“Sure…” Robin said hesitantly. “Will this hurt?”

“Not any more than your current predicament does!” was Lissa’s chipper answer as she blasted Robin with a healing spell.

The initial wave of magic going into his system _did_ hurt as promised, but immediately, a sense of relief overcame him as the pain subsided.

“Thanks, L… Aunt Lissa,” said Robin, nodding.

“Of course,” she said, chipper as always. “And did you want something to eat as well? You did train rather hard.”

Robin felt his stomach grumble at the prospect of food. “Yes, please!” he said.

Lissa giggled. “You do always get hungry during your periods.”

Somehow, the gravity of Lissa’s words made his situation feel more real. He was having a period – a woman’s period.

He would have had had more time to think of this had he not been starving. So, he followed Lissa to the dining hall, where she asked the chef to whip him up a meal. He ravenously devoured it.

Later that day, Robin chose not to masturbate – he was in _way_ too much pain down there for him to even consider it.

* * *

**Day 23**

Robin woke up suddenly. He was surprised to find that he wasn’t in any pain anymore, but instead, he was…

_Horny_.

Robin had never masturbated in the morning (even before, when he’d had a man’s body) but there was no reason he couldn’t start today.

In the mirror, Lucina’s disheveled hair (he hadn’t yet combed it) somehow made it even hotter when she jammed one hand down her pants and the other down her night shirt.

Orgasm after orgasm, Robin kept going ‘till he heard a knock on the door.

“Robin?” a voice asked quietly.

It was _his_ former voice, which meant on the other side of that door was Lucina.

Damn.

Dammit!

Robin pulled his hand out of his pajama shorts. “I’m, er, busy!” he said loudly.

“Well, I wish to talk to you,” said Lucina. “Are you dressed?” She paused. “Wait, why should I care? It’s my body.”

Lucina opened the door.

Robin was lying in her bed, the covers tight over him. “Yes?” asked Robin. “What can I do for you?”

Lucina closed the door and sat at the foot of the bed. This was not going to be a fun conversation.

“Robin, sometime after a woman’s period…” She grimaced. “Well, let me ask first. Do you know what happens?”

“She ovulates?” asked Robin, and suddenly the realization struck him. That’s been why he’d been so horny as of this morn.

“Yes. And I assume you’re ovulating now, as the expected amount of time after my period has passed. Do you feel…” She paused, for emphasis. “…sexually aroused? More than usual?”

“Perhaps,” Robin said quickly. “What is it to you?”

“Well,” Lucina said, “I’ve thought about it, and I wanted to let you know that I will not hold it against you if you… partake, long as you do it by your lonesome. It would be torture otherwise.” She grimaced. “I can’t that believe I just said that.”

“Hang on. You’re giving me permission to masturbate in your body?”

Lucina winced. When he put it like that, it was rather crude.

“Yes. I don’t wish for you to suffer with no way to relieve yourself.”

Robin thought about this for a moment. Then: “You really can’t hold it in any longer. You need to masturbate in my body, don’t you?”

Lucina nodded grimly. “Do I have your consent?”

“Absolutely.” He put a hand on Lucina’s shoulder (the one that hadn’t been in his crotch) and squeezed. “You go get ‘em, champ.”

“I am not familiar with that colloquium.”

“Just... Like you said, don’t do it with a partner, okay? That would be weird.”

Lucina nodded. “T-thank you, Robin!”

As she got up to leave the room, Robin noticed, with a chuckle, that Lucina was waddling somewhat. Presumably, she had an erection.

When she’d left the room, Robin made certain to lock the door, and then took the covers off, continuing where he left off.

He had to admit, on days like today, he didn’t mind being Lucina so much.

* * *

Lucina entered Robin’s room and quickly locked the door. She finally had the permission she needed. She could do… _acts_… in Robin’s body! She could, consensually, touch his penis for things that weren’t peeing! (Which she _still_ dreaded every time she had to use). However, today that penis was going to bring her unbridled pleasure.

Lucina immediately undressed and stood in nothing but Robin’s underwear. She walked up to the mirror, examining her (somewhat) new body.

Robin, as a fit man, had a rather muscular physique, and this showed in his form. His abs weren’t rippling, but he certainly was toned enough for his belly to put up resistance when she ran her fingers across it. When she ran them across his chest, she felt no softness as she was used to, and instead his pecs felt hard. She gripped a nipple and tweaked it, finding much less sensation in it than she was used to. His skin was firmer than hers, too.

Thus far, Robin’s body was mediocre to touch, but attractive nonetheless. She made poses in the mirror, flexing and winking at her reflection, and the man in the mirror did the same. She laughed, and found it surprisingly cute when coming out of his lips.

Lips…

She traced his lips with her finger. They were soft – the one part of his body that was softer than hers. She puckered her lips and looked in the mirror. The sight of Robin with his lips puckered, clad in only his underwear was doing things to the male hormones now pumping through her veins.

Lucina felt her penis stiffen.

This was it. This was the moment she’d been waiting for.

So, Lucina dropped Robin’s underwear, grabbed the shaft, and started gently rubbing up and down. The feeling was unlike any she’d felt before – a penis wasn’t as sensitive as her own clit, and instead of being soft, it was warm and hard. Yet the sensation felt good nonetheless, and she had no intentions of stopping.

Seeing Robin in the mirror, biting his lip and moaning softly in his sweet voice, panting quietly… Lucina couldn’t help but start to stroke faster and rougher. On her own clit, this would have been a death sentence, but to a penis, it was much appreciated. She started pumping it, massaging it.

Soon enough she came, squirting all over the carpeted floor of the room.

Orgasming as a man was a unique experience for Lucina. The pleasurable sensation, rather than being weak and throughout her whole body, was isolated mostly to her penis. Her whole body shook, the pleasure overpowering her as she dropped to her knees.

_Again_, she thought, but when she reached down to grab her penis, she noticed that it was limp.

Strange… Was this the ‘refractory period’ she’d heard so much about? In fact, thinking about it some more, Lucina didn’t find the man in the mirror sexy anymore. And – oh Gods – she’d have to clean up all of this… this… _semen!_

Gross… And she could smell it, too…

So, Lucina grabbed a towel, wet it, and began to wipe up the mess she’d made.

Next time, she’d just use a towel and then throw it in the wash.

Still, she’d had her experience of the male orgasm, and she could now say she’d experienced it from both sides. That was notable.

* * *

**Day 83**

By this point, both Robin and Lucina were pretending to be each other effortlessly. When called by their body’s names, they’d respond, and when tasked with chores meant for the other person, they’d get them done with gusto.

Robin had become accustomed to shaving his legs. He’d also gotten used to periods, ovulation, and having to pee sitting down. Meanwhile, Lucina had gotten used to aiming a penis and had gotten comfortable shaving her beard and neck.

Lissa’s curiosity at Lucina’s newfound quirkiness had become a thing of the past, and she was completely smitten with her friendlier niece that now knew a cute dress from a dreadful one.

Chrom, meanwhile, appreciated Robin’s neater handwriting and how affectionate he had recently become, giving him hugs and the occasional breakfast. Surprisingly, the food wasn’t half-bad for Robin, meaning that Robin had clearly taken on cooking lessons for him.

Yet, Chrom and Lissa had to wonder what had happened for Robin and Lucina’s personality to change so drastically in such a short timeframe, and so Chrom went to the one person he knew Robin could confide in (besides himself, of course) – Sumia.

* * *

“O-oh, Robin and Lucina?” Sumia asked, a chipper smile on her face. She was seated in the dining room, a hearty helping of meatloaf on her plate. “Nothing has happened to them recently, as far as I can recall. Nope, nothing – sorry!”

Chrom stared at her. “You know something, don’t you?”

“What?” Sumia kept the fake smile plastered on her face. “I-I don’t know what you mean?”

“You just made a statement into a question,” said Lissa. “Answer the question.”

“Oh, I…” Sumia looked around. “I have to walk my laundry. Excuse me!” She stood up, brushed herself free of crumbs, and then stood.

Immediately, Sumia tripped over a chair.

“Wauuugh!” she cried, landing on the floor with a thud. “Oh, man…”

“Sumia,” Chrom said, offering a hand to help her up. She begrudgingly took it. “Please, if anything happened to Robin or Lucina, I wish to know. I promise I won’t harm him, even if…” Chrom’s face turned sour. “He’s not _dating_ her, is he?”

“No, no!” said Sumia, shaking her head. “Nothing like that! They just switched bodies, that’s all!” She paused, and her expression turned to one of horror. “Wait. No, no! I promised I wouldn’t tell! Please, Captain, don’t tell them I told you! I’ll never hear the end of it!”

“So,” said Chrom. “They’ve switched bodies, have they? Normally, I’d laugh at such a proposition, but I’ve seen it happen first hand with Henry, and it seems to line up with their recent behaviors.”

“Yeah, that seems right,” said Lissa.

“I assume they didn’t switch bodies of their own volition,” stated Chrom. “Is this correct?”

Sumia nodded. "A Grimleal did it, but he died before Lucina or Robin could make him reverse the spell.

“And then they can’t find a way to reverse it.”

Sumia nodded again.

“And my last assumption is that they already investigated the Grimleal's body, tried talking with Miriel and Henry and Ricken, and none of these avenues proved fruitful. Am I correct once more?”

Sumia nodded but then hesitated. “’Investigate the Grimleal's body’?"

“Yes…” Chrom frowned. “That’s a reasonable course of action to take, is it not? What if his body has a clue on it or some magical residue or… something?” He turned to Lissa. “Does magic leave residue?”

“Yep!” said Lissa. “It does.”

Chrom clasped his hands together. “Then it’s settled. Let me speak with Henry and Miriel. I’ll bring Robin and Lucina along. I have some questions for them.”

“Oh no…” said Sumia.

* * *

“Why did you not tell me any of this?” Chrom asked to Robin and Lucina on their way to Henry and Miriel’s castle laboratory. The lab was where Henry, Ricken, and Miriel tested all their insane spells to better protect Ylisse’s military. Occasionally, Sumia would join them out of curiosity.

“With all due respect, Father,” said Lucina, “Robin and I were worried that you would rip Robin’s head clean off.”

“Why would I…” Chrom paused. “Oh. Yes, I can see why you might think that would happen. But what’s important here is that’s currently _your_ head, so I won’t touch it. Now, after we fix you two…”

“We’re here,” interrupted Robin. “Let’s go in.”

Robin knocked on the door. After a moment, Henry opened it, his trademark grin on his face. “Nyah-hah! Here for the daily report?”

“Daily report?” asked Chrom.

“Yes,” said Lucina. “After we asked that they try and find a solution to switch us back, we requested a daily report of their findings. Usually, they don’t find anything at all.”

“Once, I found a fly on the corpse of the dead guy that switched their bodies!” said Henry. “I killed the fly, and then there were _two_ corpses piled on top of one another! Neat, huh?”

“He’s been talking about it for days,” added Tharja.

Chrom stared at Henry. “…Sure,” he said. “That’s one word for it. May we come in?”

“Of course! Friends are always welcome inside the house of wonders!”

Robin, Lucina, and Chrom entered the house-converted-lab.

Potions, herbs, and spices abound adorned the sides of the building. Magical energy oozed out of every nook and cranny, and tomes were neatly stacked in piles.

Chrom’s eyes were drawn to the center of the big room, where a corpse lay in some sort of magically preserved state, as it didn’t look like it had rotted at all.

“Is this our man?” asked Chrom, looking the corpse over. “The one that swapped my daughter’s and my best friend’s bodies?”

“Yes,” said Miriel, entering the room, “although our hypothesis is that the spell was meant to prepare Robin as some sort of a vessel for Grima… again. However, Lucina jumped in front of Robin, shielding Robin from the blow. This extracted Lucina’s soul from her body, and it fled into the nearest vessel – Robin’s body, which then fled into _its_ nearest vessel – Lucina’s body.”

Chrom nodded. That all made sense, surprisingly enough. “And I’m sure you’ve thoroughly examined the body.”

“Of course. We checked the body for any magical residue.”

“Right, but did you _examine_ it? Physically?”

“Yes,” said Tharja dryly. “We’re not stupid.”

“And it’s not like we can interrogate him,” added Chrom. “The dead can’t speak.”

“Actually,” said Miriel, “we just collectively finished devising a new spell that _will_ allow us to communicate with the deceased – for a short while, at the least. We have not had time to test it, however…”

Robin and Lucina looked at one another. This could be the edge they needed.

“Are you jesting?” asked Chrom.

“I do not jest,” said Miriel plainly.

Chrom sighed.

“Seriously, though,” piped up Henry, “I can probably make him speak in about five seconds from now. Are you ready?”

“Wait, five seconds? Are you sure-”

“Four.”

“Hold on for just a moment-!”

“Threetwoone let’s go!”

Henry snapped his fingers. A mist appeared in the room, and despite being daytime with open windows, the room darkened to where the mist was the only thing visible.

A face appeared in the mist – the face of the Grimleal that had switched their bodies.

“You,” growled Lucina.

Robin put an arm up, holding her back.

Lucina nodded, standing her ground.

“Why have you summoned me?” asked the face in the mist.

“Do you recall trying to kill me?” asked Robin, putting a hand on his hip.

The man frowned. “I’ve tried to kill a lot of people. Can I go back to being dead now?”

“No, you’re going to answer my questions. What did you do to us?” He pointed to Lucina and then to himself. “We’ve switched bodies, and we’ve _been_ switched for give or take eighty days now.”

“Eighty days?!” cried Chrom.

“What?” asked the man. “I didn’t want to do any of that! I only wanted to empty that Robin bloke of his soul so we could put Grima in there!”

“Grima is dead,” said Robin. “I killed him myself.”

“Yes, and? Doesn’t mean that we can’t revive him!”

“Er… The way I killed him meant that he could not be revived. It was the only way.”

The man squinted, as if trying to read Robin’s face. “Well, damn. Then I suppose all this vessel business was for nothing. Hey, can I go back to being dead now? Being dead is actually really nice.”

“No!” shouted Robin and Lucina in unison.

“I hate to interrupt this…” Chrom gestured at the mist man. “…whatever _this_ is, but I will kill you again if you do one thing for me.”

“Anything,” pleaded the man. “Please, just kill me again! Once you die, you don’t wish to return to the world of the living. It is, figuratively, Hell.”

“Tell us how to reverse the soul-extraction spell.”

The man nodded. “Of course. Just, promise you’ll kill me afterwards?”

“It would be my pleasure.” Chrom gestured to Falchion.

The face in the mist grinned. “So, first what you want to do is…”

* * *

Robin rolled his shoulders.

It was nice having his own shoulders again, as they felt appropriately large. He walked up to Chrom’s office, knocking thrice on the door.

“Chrom?” he asked. “Are you there?”

“Yes, come in. I have need of you.”

Robin opened the door, shutting it behind him. “How can I help?”

Chrom was seated at his desk, his hands intertwined. “Robin,” said Chrom, “sit. I have some questions for you.”

“Oh, of course.” Robin pulled up a free chair and sat down.

“One – Did you, or did you not, see my daughter’s body naked while you were inside her?”

Robin’s cheeks turned rosy. There had to have been a better way to phrase that sentence. “I abstain,” he said.

“You can’t abstain. This is an interrogation.”

Robin sighed. “Yes. Of course I did, Chrom. I had to bathe.”

“Fine. Next, did you or did you not use the bathroom while posing as my daughter?”

Robin stared at Chrom. “You know what? I can tell this is going to end very badly. I’m just going to leave.”

“Wait, no, you can’t-”

Robin left the room.

Chrom sighed. He figured he’d let this slide for now. Robin had experienced one hell of an ordeal already – it’d do to at the least give him some space for now.

* * *

While leaving Chrom’s office to go to his personal quarters, Robin saw a familiar sight – a sight he’d seen in the mirror many times the past few months prior.

“Lucina,” said Robin.

“Robin,” said Lucina.

Both of their cheeks heated up instantly.

“Nice weather we’re having,” said Lucina. “I… um…”

Robin coughed. “R-right,” he said. “Definitely.”

“Um, well… See you.” She walked off.

Robin couldn’t help but stare at her rear as she walked away. He had the horrid thought that, for a while, that had been _his_ rear.

Bizarrely, he still found her very attractive, despite having been her.

Robin supposed there were some mysteries that men (or women) were just not supposed to know. And he, as someone that had been both, was privileged enough to know more than most.

He walked to his room and entered it, closing the door. He took his clothes off, sighing with relief at his masculine body and the penis that further solidified that, yes, everything was where it should be.

Robin examined himself, making certain there were no blemishes or scratches anywhere there shouldn’t have been. Curiously, he noticed his nails were manicured.

Horrified, Robin looked down; his legs were shaven.

Robin screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some of cis friends help me out with the period and vagina-related parts of this story. Thanks, friends!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! It's my longest smut yet. Kind of bummed I didn't manage to hit 20k words in my final draft, though. Ah well!


End file.
